AMORIS MARIS ET LUNA
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Señores, ¿os gustaría escuchar una hermosa historia de amor y de muerte? Es del príncipe del Mar  y de la princesa de la Luna. Sabréis del goce y del dolor con que se amaron y cómo murieron, en el mismo día, él por ella, ella por él...
1. Chapter 1:Guerra y Muerte

_**AMORIS MARIS ET LUNA**_

"_**Señores, ¿os gustaría escuchar una hermosa historia de amor y de muerte? Es del príncipe del Mar y de la princesa de la Luna. Sabréis del goce y del dolor con que se amaron y cómo murieron, en el mismo día, él por ella, ella por él"…**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_Hace muchos milenios, las naciones de la tierra estaban divididas por disputas entre los diferentes reinos; asolados por el poder del Imperio Lunar, los ejércitos selenitas invadían con frecuencia la tierra causando destrucción y estragos entre los reinos terrícolas en busca de abastecerse de recursos naturales los cuales no poseían en su planeta, a pesar de tener poderes especiales, buenos guerreros y tecnología muy avanzada._

_Siglos enteros de dominación selenita comenzaron a crear entre los pueblos terrícolas el deseo de poner fin a esta injusticia, de liberarse de la amenaza terrible del Reino Lunar de una vez por todas, pero divididos, esta hazaña era casi imposible. Solo un milagro podría unir a los reinos de la tierra, un milagro que solo el amor puede logar, pero… ¿Acaso pueden la Luna y el Mar llegar a amarse cuando en medio de ellos se alza un abismo de odio?_

_(música en Youtube: /watch?v=zYuMNfsSruU&feature=related)_

**Capítulo 1: Guerra y Muerte**

**Reino de Atlantis. Planeta Tierra.**

Las olas azules del mar se elevan en una calma apacible aquella mañana, en que el sol alumbra la arena de la playa y pone brillos dorados sobre el agua. Dos figuras flotaban sobre el mar, nadando con maestría y surcando las olas como si fuesen peces, pero no lo eran, sino un hombre de cabellera rubia y un jovencito de no más de doce años, de cabello tan azul como el tono aguamarina del mar. El alto hombre rubio se detiene junto a un peñasco donde las olas se estrellan y da la mano al jovencito para subir en el peñasco. El hombre rubio desata un pequeño cuchillo de obsidiana, atado a la tela que cubre su cintura, y se lo alarga al niño de cabello aguamarina, el cual lo toma en sus manos y asiente saltando luego en un clavado hacia las aguas del mar donde se hunde y emerge como un verdadero pez.

El musculoso hombre rubio mira con sus ojos azules como la cabeza aguamarina del niño emerge mas delante, justo donde las peñas del mar forman una pequeña caleta en que un cardumen de peces mueve las aguas provocando que algo de espuma salga de esta. El jovencito nada con sigilo y después se queda inmóvil, sumergido en el agua en la que solo destaca un poco de su cabeza y sus ojos azul aguamarina.

-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo pequeño. Sigilo, valor, velocidad, contundencia-repite el hombre rubio. En un movimiento intempestivo el jovencito sumergido en el agua salta con el cuchillo en su mano y ataca al desprevenido pez que nadaba cerca de él, después el niño levanta su mano y el animal aparece encajado en el cuchillo. El hombre rubio sonríe y salta al agua nadando hacia su pequeño hijo que ya sale hacia la playa con el pez enterrado en el cuchillo negro.

-¡Bien hecho Owen! ¡Ven acá!-feliz sale del mar el musculoso hombre rubio abriendo los brazos. El niño de cabello aguamarina deja el pez muerto sobre la arena y corre a abrazar a su Padre el cual lo levanta en alto y los dos riendo giran.

-¡Lo hice Padre, lo hice!-exclama el niño.

-¡Lo hiciste hijo! Lo lograste con un año menos que yo-emocionado el hombre rubio bajando al niño y acariciando sus mojados cabellos azules.

-¿Y cuándo podré cazar a un tiburón?-emocionado el niño caminando con su padre hacia unas rocas donde descansaba su ropa seca.

-¿Un tiburón?-pregunta el hombre rubio mientras seca su cuerpo con una manta y se pone una camisa.

-¡Por favor Padre!-suplica el valiente jovencito. El hombre sonríe y le lanza la manta al niño.

-Sécate y vamos a casa, porque si llegamos tarde tu madre nos reñirá. Además tendremos visitas-termina el alto hombre rubio y el niño haciendo un encantador mohín con sus labios acaba de secarse y vestirse.

Unos momentos después, Padre e hijo cruzan las llanuras posteriores a la playa de aquella bellísima isla, donde a lo lejos destacan las torres de coral azul de majestuoso reino de Atlantis. El hombre rubio lleva además de sus ropas y una capa azul con el escudo de un caballo de mar, una espada maravillosa de empuñadura plateada en su cinto. El niño tiene una pequeña capa igual a la de su padre y orgulloso lleva ahora el pequeño cuchillo en su cinto y el enorme pescado atado con un hilo en su otra mano.

-¿Qué crees que diga mamá cuando vea el pescado que traje?-inquiere el pequeño Owen.

-Ten por seguro que no le gustará mucho, ella se siente más orgullosa de ti cuando tocas bellas melodías con la lira, que cuando cazas conmigo-responde el rubio.

-Mamá dice que un verdadero rey del reino de Atlantis debe ser tan valiente y fuerte, como sensible y artista-repite el niño las palabras de su madre. Andrew Thalassa sonríe ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-Es que tu madre es una artista. Escucha esto, Owen, este día va a haber invitados especiales en el palacio. Tendremos una reunión importante y verás a muchos de los reyes de los reinos vecinos. Quiero que los observes bien y aprendas de ellos, para que pienses qué tipo de rey quieres llegar a ser en el futuro. ¿Entendido? Recuerda que debemos aprender de todo lo que nos rodea-instruye el rey a su primogénito.

-No necesito observarlos, Padre, sé qué tipo de rey quiero ser cuando sea mayor. Quiero ser tan fuerte y valiente como tú, y tan sabio e inteligente como tío Endymion-asegura el niño con orgullo. El hombre rubio sonríe y acaricia la cabeza aguamarina de su hijo.

-Buena elección, Owen. Veo que ni siquiera a mi pequeño caballo de mar le ha pasado desapercibido quién entre los nobles de la Tierra es el más sabio y fuerte-tercia el rey.

-Padre… ¿Van a unirse contra los selenitas verdad?-inquiere el inteligente niño.

-Si hijo, vamos a unirnos, porque alguien tiene que poner fin al terrible domino del Imperio Lunar.

-¿Tu?-cuestiona el jovencito, para quien su Padre era un héroe capaz de todo solo.

-Yo, Endymion, todos los reinos. No podemos resistir solos.

-Yo si podría-asegura el niño, haciendo reír a su Padre.

-Mi pequeño caballo de mar se convierte ahora en un guerrero. Pero debemos tener cuidado, el valor sin inteligencia, no es bueno. ¿Entiendes?-el niño asiente, justo cuando llegan a las puertas de la imponente muralla de torres de coral de la ciudad de Atlantis en la que los guardias de armaduras azules al ver a su señor y al pequeño príncipe les permiten el paso respetuosos.

Dentro, la bella ciudad mimetizada con el mar de aquella isla próspera y hermosa, con sus altas torres de un metal dorado llamado Oricalco, destellaban de forma hermosa con el sol.

El rey camina por las calles con su hijo hasta llegar a la explanada principal en que unos soldados se reúnen tras el rey y el príncipe que atraviesa el pequeño mercado en que los ciudadanos de Atlantis se surten de toda clase de objetos.

-Escucha esta lección, pequeño caballo de mar, si vuelves a casa sin un regalo para tu señora, conocerás lo que es el infierno. ¡Anda a elegir algo para tu Madre!-empuja Andrew Thalassa a su hijo hacia los puestos ambulantes al ver que un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello rojo y aspecto fiero, vestido con pieles cafés, a la usanza de la gente del Sur, se acerca a él. El niño pregunta por unos collares y pulseras de conchas de mar a un vendedor, que al conocer a su príncipe se apresura a atenderle.

-Mi señor-saluda el formidable guerrero de cabellera roja con una mano en el pecho al guerrero rubio.

-Rubeus. ¿Han llegado todos?-pregunta el rey de Atlantis.

-Todos señor, los hérulos de las frías tierras del norte, los stones de las tierras del este, los gurdeos del oeste y mis compatriotas del Sur-asegura el guerrero, quien a pesar de no ser de Atlantis profesaba una lealtad ciega a la familia Thalassa en agradecimiento al rey quien le perdonó la vida en batalla.

-Muy bien, con Endymion estamos todos. ¿Dónde está él?-inquiere el rey.

-Llegaron él y la reina temprano con una discreta comisión, y desde ese instante están en las habitaciones de la reina Michiru charlando-asegura Rubeus con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu sonrisa entonces? Tu no sonríes sin una razón, te conozco, fiero amigo-palmea su espalda el rubio rey.

-Mi señora, la princesa Rei, esposa del rey Endymion…está embarazada. ¿Se da cuenta señor? Pronto mi patria tendrá un heredero-asegura el fiel y bravo guerrero del sur. Andrew Thalassa sonríe.

-Tengo que felicitar a Endymion entonces-asegura caminando hacia el palacio. El niño de cabello aguamarina corre hacia su Padre.

-¡Mira Padre! ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta mostrándole una bella pulsera de conchas nacaradas.

-Perfecta para tu madre. Vamos adentro Owen-lo llama su padre y ambos, junto con Rubeus, entran en el castillo atravesando el pasillo mientras los guardias se cuadran ante su señor y su príncipe. Justo cuando van subiendo las escaleras, un joven que debe rondar los 20 años, de armadura gris y cabellera negra, baja por estas con prestancia y majestad. Al ver al guerrero de cabello negro, el niño corre alborotado.

-¡Endymion! ¡Endymion!-el pequeño príncipe abraza afectuoso al joven rey de Erusion que corresponde al abrazo.

-¡Owen! Mira que grande estás. El día de mi boda me llegabas solo al pecho y ahora estás a la altura de mi hombro. De seguir así pronto serás un fuerte guerrero-alborota cariñoso el cabello de su sobrino el joven rey de las tierras del centro.

-¡Mira! Cacé yo solo este pez, usando solo un cuchillo-presume Owen.

-Asombroso. Eres muy valiente. Yo a tu edad no hubiera podido hacerlo-confiesa Endymion.

-Mientes. Cuando tenías cuatro años más que yo, fuiste nombrado rey de Erusion y lo hiciste mejor que nadie. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú-confiesa el niño de cabello aguamarina.

-Vamos, Owen, deja a Endymion que tengo cosas importantes que tratar con él y ve a ver a tu madre-lo empuja levemente el rubio soberano, el niño se pierde corriendo por los pasillos y Andrew toma del hombro a su primo.

-Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de él. Es todo un cachorro de león. Promete mucho para el futuro-comenta el joven rey de cabello negro.

-Los hijos siempre llenan de orgullo y satisfacción a un padre, ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo. Supe lo del embarazo de Rei. ¡Felicidades!-sincero el rey rubio, y los dos primos se funden en un abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad Andrew, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, amo a mi mujer, voy a ser padre, mi reino está en calma, tranquilo, desde mi matrimonio con la princesa del Sur las hostilidades entre nuestros reinos disminuyeron, y ahora, gracias a ti tengo el apoyo de los nobles de Erusion, ahora creen en mí, les he demostrado que puedo ser un buen rey aun siendo joven-comenta Endymion caminando con su primo hacia la sala del trono.

-Lo sé, por toda la Tierra se comenta tu acierto al gobernar, y cómo en tan pocos años has logrado lo que tu Padre, mi querido tío, deseaba antes de morir, la grandeza de Erusion-apoya Andrew.

-No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti. Cuando murieron mis Padres y tuve que tomar el trono, no era más que un adolescente de 16 años, los nobles querían destituirme, y lo habrían logrado, de no ser porque el poderoso y sabio rey de Atlantis me da su voto de confianza y apoya mi gobierno. Después, cuando la amenaza de guerra con el poderoso reino del Sur, tu consejo del matrimonio con la princesa solucionó todo. Nos evitamos problemas políticos y una guerra, y yo por otro lado, encontré con mi bella princesa amatista la felicidad. Te debo todo lo que soy, primo. A mis 22 años puedo decir que al fin lo tengo todo, y no sé cómo pagarte por lo que me has ayudado-sincero el joven rey de Erusion.

-Ahora puede ayudarme, no pagarme, porque lo que hice fue porque te estimo y no en espera de pago-responde el sabio rey rubio de Atlantis.

-Dime cómo y lo haré, Andrew-responde seguro de sí el joven Endymion.

-¿Sabes por qué reuní aquí a los soberanos de todos los reinos de la Tierra?-pregunta el rubio rey a su joven primo llegando a la sala del trono y caminando hacia una larga mesa de piedra rectangular con muchas sillas doradas en torno, donde los dos reyes toman asiento.

-Lo supongo primo. Luego de los ataques a tierras del norte de parte del Imperio Lunar, todos tenemos el mismo miedo. Las crueldades del rey Domhnal Argento del Imperio Lunar, su prepotencia, su maldad, los tributos que cobra y sus injusticias son ya insoportables. En tiempos de mi Padre, cuando era tan pequeño como Owen, lo escuché hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de unificar los reinos terrícolas en uno solo. De lo que no somos capaces cada reino de forma individual, lo seríamos unidos bajo un solo rey-explica Endymion.

-Sigues siendo tan inteligente como siempre, primo. Esa es la razón. He pasado muchos años gestionando con embajadores de mi confianza en los reinos vecinos, tratando de convencerlos de al menos escuchar la propuesta que Orión, tu padre, tenía. Hasta este momento es que logramos el consentimiento de todos los reyes. Voy a proponer que nos unamos bajo el mando de un solo rey, es justo allí que quiero tu apoyo-indica Andrew Thalassa tomando el fuerte hombro de su primo que sonríe y devuelve el mismo gesto.

-Sabes que tendrás mi apoyo, a nadie apoyará el reino de Erusion más que a ti, Andrew, eres el mejor de nosotros para unir los reinos-responde el joven de cabello negro. Una sonrisa de Andrew.

-Lo lamento, Endymion, pero no entendiste bien en qué consiste tu ayuda. No voy a proponerme a mí mismo para ser el rey que una a la Tierra, vamos a proponerte a ti-asegura el rey de Atlantis. El más completo asombro se plasma en las pupilas azules del joven rey de Erusion.

-¿A mí?...¡Pero Andrew!

-Espera, primero escucha, eres un joven tan sabio como valiente. En unos pocos años le has demostrado a todos los reyes de la Tierra que eres capaz de gobernar un reino tan grande como lo es ahora Erusion, antes tu reino era uno más de los muchos de la Tierra, ahora es el más grande de todos, desde tu matrimonio con la princesa del reino de Simurgh, el rey Van Hino, tu suegro, te apoya en todo y juntos el reino del centro y el del Sur, son la porción territorial más grande de la Tierra unida bajo tu mando. Eres el indicado, Endymion.

-¡NO! Yo no quiero esa responsabilidad. Lo siento mucho Andrew pero no puedo. Tu eres quien debe gobernar la Tierra, no yo, unirnos bajo un solo reino provocaría la furia del Imperio Lunar, es por eso que mataron a mis Padres, el Rey Domhnal jamás lo permitiría, nos atacaría, tiene espías por todos lados.

-¿Tienes miedo?-inquiere el rubio.

-Sí, pero no de pelear yo solo, sino de las consecuencias para el pueblo. Yo no podría llevar a los reinos terrícolas a la victoria, los selenitas nos aplastarían, sabes la tecnología que tienen. Yo lo único que quiero es vivir en paz, con mi mujer y mi hijo, no quiero terminar como mi Padre-declara firme Endymion.

-¡Muchacho, por favor, espera!-lo intenta detener Andrew, pero Endymion desaparece por la sala del trono pasando en medio de las dos bellas mujeres que van de la mano y lo ven salir de la sala del trono precipitadamente. La más alta de las dos, la hermosa reina de cabello aguamarina llega a la mesa donde su marido preocupado permanece en silencio.

-¿Andrew? ¿Cariño pasa algo malo con Endymion?-inquiere la reina tan parecida al pequeño príncipe.

-Pasa todo, Michiru. Endymion no quiere aceptar. ¿Te das cuenta? Luego de tantos años, de tantas vidas y de tantos tratos para lograr la unificación, el único que puede hacerlo realidad, se niega-dolido el rubio Rey. La más joven de las dos soberanas, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos negros y expresivos ojos amatista escucha aquello interesada.

-¿Era esa la razón por la que nos reuniste? ¿No el festejo de su aniversario?-adivina la intuitiva princesa de Simurgh.

-Así es, Rei, esa era la razón. Andrew iba a plantear a los reyes de la Tierra un tratado para unirse como un solo reino, que haga frente a las atrocidades y saqueos del Imperio Lunar y de Domhnal Argento-responde la reina de cabello aguamarina refiriéndose al terrible y sanguinario rey de la Luna. El rey de Atlantis se levanta de su trono y toma las manos de la bella reina de Erusion.

-Rei, muchacha, tienes que convencer a Endymion. He hablado con todos los reyes y están dispuestos a apoyarlo, él tiene también el apoyo de tu padre, y con él toda la fuerza militar del reino del Sur. Está destinado a ser el rey que conduzca a la tierra a una nueva era donde no tengamos que soportar las injusticias de los selenitas. Piensa en el mundo que quieres legarle a tu hijo, a su hijo-pide ansioso el rubio monarca mirando las pupilas moradas de la reina que asiente.

-Lo haré. Lo convenceré-promete ella.

-En una hora será la reunión-indica el rey de Atlantis.

-Volveremos antes, y Endymion aceptará, te lo garantizo-decidida la reina de Erusion saliendo de la sala del trono. Andrew Thalassa suspira hondo, mientras su esposa lo toma del brazo.

-Confía en ella, nadie puede convencerlo más que Rei-declara la reina Michiru. La joven reina de cabello negro atraviesa los pasillos de palacio buscando a su marido, hasta que lo descubre apoyado en un balcón con vista al mar. Se acerca a él y posa su mano en el fuerte hombro del joven.

-Es una locura lo que quieren Andrew y los demás, una provocación al Imperio Lunar no es la forma de ganar esta batalla-habla Endymion.

-Andrew cree que si, está seguro de que es momento de que un hombre fuerte y sabio tome las riendas de este planeta y haga justicia, enfrente con brazo fuerte al rey Domhnal y haga que la era de paz sea posible para la Tierra. Él y muchos creen que ese hombre eres tú. También yo lo creo-declara la bella reina. Endymion gira la vista y contempla a su esposa, que con la luz roja del atardecer parece una aparición celeste.

-Tengo miedo de las consecuencias, de no hacerlo bien, de terminar como mi Padre. No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti y por él…- declara Endymion colocando su mano sobre el vientre abultado de su mujer. La princesa del Sur sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de su esposo.

-Es justo por él por quien debes aceptar. ¿Qué Tierra quieres legarle? ¿Qué futuro quieres que tenga? Vivir en un lugar donde no podemos ser libres, en un planeta asolado por la maldad y ambición de los selenitas, o quieres para nuestro hijo un mundo libre, un mundo donde pueda crecer y ser feliz, un mundo que tu ayudarás a construir para él, para nosotros-pide la joven reina cerrando sus ojos y juntando su frente con la de su esposo que la escucha atentamente.

-Andrew es un tramposo de lo peor. ¿Te envió a convencerme no es así?-cuestiona el rey de Erusion abrazando a su esposa por la cintura. Ella sonríe correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposo y pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-¿Lo logré?-cuestiona ella.

-Tu siempre logras que haga lo que deseas-es la respuesta del joven de cabello negro antes de besar amorosamente los labios de su esposa-Voy a aceptar esa responsabilidad, porque tú me lo pides, y por nuestro hijo.

-Y tanto él como yo, seremos los más orgullosos de ti-declara la reina. Endymion sujeta la blanca mano de su esposa y la besa en el dorso, luego ambos tomados de la mano salen del balcón, donde la tarde ha muerto por completo, dando lugar a la oscuridad de la noche y las primeras estrellas que alumbran el cielo.

Una hora más tarde, encerrados en el salón del trono de Atlantis, los soberanos de todos los reinos de la Tierra están sentados en la gran mesa rectangular escuchando al rey Andrew Thalassa. Los guardias cuidan la entrada a la sala, y solo los soberanos, las dos reinas y el pequeño de cabello aguamarina se encuentran en la sala.

Owen Thalassa observa con sus ojos muy abiertos a cada uno de los reyes; el rey Malachite Sven del norte, alto y de cabello blanco, el rey Neflyte del Oeste, fuerte, moreno y de largos rizos castaños, el rey Zoicite, rubio y elegante, de los lejanos desiertos, y el rey Jedite de las tierras orientales, pero el que más le inquieta al pequeño príncipe de Atlantis, es el rey Diamante Black del Este, de cabello platinado y lacerante mirada fría y dura. Su tío Endymion está sentado al lado derecho del trono de su Padre, y su madre, que luce la pulsera de conchas de mar que él le obsequió, al lado izquierdo. Del otro lado de la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente al trono de su Padre, está la hermosa reina de cabello negro y ojos amatista, y a su lado, parado, el pequeño Owen.

-Creo que estamos todos y debemos comenzar-indica Andrew Thalassa.

-Una objeción antes, Andrew, ¿Por qué debe haber mujeres presentes en asuntos políticos que conciernen solo a los hombres?-pregunta mordaz Diamante Black.

-Eso es, Black, porque esas mujeres que mencionas con desprecio, son reinas. Una de ellas es la Noble Michiru Thalassa, reina de Atlantis, anfitriona de todos esta noche, y otra, es mi esposa, y reina de Erusion, princesa del reino de Simurgh, quien es delegada por el rey Van Hino, su Padre, para tomar decisión esta noche sobre todo lo que concierna a tierras del Sur. Si eso no basta para justificar su presencia entonces no sé qué más deseas, Black-responde firme Endymion. Los ojos del rey del Este se cruzan con los del rey de Erusion en flagrante desafío.

-Tía Rei...Ese tipo, Diamante, no me gusta-opina el pequeño de cabello aguamarina del otro lado de la mesa jalando levemente el brazo de la reina del Sur. La mujer de cabello negro acaricia la mejilla del chico.

-Eres muy intuitivo, Owen. Es verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta. Observa y aprende para que jamás te portes como él, que es un rey ambicioso y malvado que solo ve por sus intereses-instruye la sabia joven. El niño comparte una sonrisa con su tía que ahora le ordena guardar silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Ahora, señores, les mostraré el mapa de los reinos terrícolas-indica el rey de Atlantis. El pelirrojo Rubeus jala una soga y ante los reyes se despliega el enorme mapa de tela que representa a los reinos de aquel planeta, divididos por un cordón-¡divididos, débiles, como los selenitas quieren!-declara el rubio soberano, luego tomando su poderosa espada corta el hilo que sirve de marca territorial a los reinos y lo jala del mapa dejándolo libre de divisiones-si fuéramos un solo reino, unido, nuestro ejército sería el doble que el suyo, podríamos derrotarlos al fin. Por eso estamos todos aquí hoy, para firmar este tratado de unificación-propone el rey de Atlantis tomando un pedazo de pergamino con muchas letras escritas en él.

-¿Y quién sería el rey?-pregunta el alto hombre de risos castaños.

-El más fuerte y sabio de entre nosotros, el rey Endymion Chiba, de Erusion- propone el rubio monarca y todos los ojos se clavan en el joven de cabello negro que sostiene las miradas con soberbio continente.

En las afueras, el palacio de Atlantis es resguardado por soldados de armaduras azules que patrullan por las murallas de coral que protegen el palacio de aquella majestuosa isla en medio del mar. Uno de ellos mira el cielo nocturno donde algunas estrellas parecen moverse con rapidez, y hacerse cada vez más grandes.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-se cuestiona el guardia viendo como aquellas lejanas estrellas se acercan cada vez con más velocidad hacia ellos.

Surcando el espacio y la atmósfera de la Tierra, cuatro naves veloces de color plateado se acercan a la Isla de Atlantis. En la nave que va delante, se encuentra sentado un joven guerrero de largo cabello negro sujeto en una larga coleta, y ojos azules penetrantes. Lleva la armadura plateada propia de la guardia del Imperio Lunar e insignias militares en su pecho, condecorado con medias lunas de plata.

-Capitán Kou, estaremos llegado a Atlantis en diez minutos-informa uno de los técnicos que conducen la nave.

-Perfecto. Quiero un acercamiento hacia palacio ahora-indica el joven líder de la expedición. Los técnicos selenitas manipulan los paneles luminosos, última tecnología del Imperio Lunar, y una pantalla se despliega mostrando en la bahía de Atlantis, anclados barcos que ondean banderas de todos los reinos terrícolas-Excelente, de modo que la rata de Black no mintió, todos los reyes terrícolas unidos conspirando contra nuestro rey en Atlantis. Era verdad…

-¿Qué ordena que se haga, capitán Kou?-pregunta otro de los técnicos. El joven de ojos azules sonríe.

-Aplastarlos como ratas, eso textualmente dijo el rey Domhnal, y hay que obedecer. Dé la orden al resto de los comandos para el ataque simultáneo-declara este, todos los soldados que conducen la nave responden con un "SI SEÑOR" y se concentran de nuevo en sus ocupaciones.

Dentro de la sala del trono del palacio de Atlantis, la discusión continúa, algunos reyes están a favor de la idea de Thalassa, otros en contra, hasta que el propio rey rubio los calla a todos con autoridad.

-¡Si son felices enviando todas nuestras riquezas, comida, ganado y ganancias al Imperio Lunar y viviendo como esclavos, entonces no firmen!-habla molesto el rey Andrew.

-Si fuéramos felices haciendo eso, Thalassa, jamás nos habríamos arriesgado a venir aquí o a atender a tus embajadores-opina el alto hombre de largo cabello blanco, Malachite Sven, rey del norte y una nueva discusión se desata. Endymion se levanta de su silla y camina hasta colocarse al lado de su primo.

-¡Amigos! mi esposa está embarazada, mi corazón me dice que es un niño-declara mirando hasta el otro lado de la mesa amorosamente a la joven de ojos amatista que le sonríe. El pequeño Owen también sonríe y mira el vientre de su tía, esperando que de verdad sea un niño para poder jugar con él y enseñarlo a cazar-quiero que mi hijo viva en una Tierra donde todos nosotros, todos los reinos, el Norte, el Este, el Oeste, las tierras áridas y el lejano Oriente, estén en Paz-propone el joven rey de Erusion- esta tierra no ha conocido la unidad desde hace tres milenios, por eso firmo este tratado-declara tomando la pluma azul y mojándola en tinta estampa en él su firma.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos seguirte, Endymion?-cuestiona Diamante Black con encono.

-Tal vez, Black, porque tu último intento de formar una alianza sin el conocimiento de la mitad de los reyes aquí presentes fracasó-responde el joven de cabello negro cruzando su mirada desafiante con la del rey de las tierras del Este que presiona furioso los puños ante el murmullo que se levanta en la sala. Los murmullos son cortados por el atronador sonido de un rayo y una explosión de luz plateada que acompaña al estruendo que produce el rayo al estrellarse en una de las torres del palacio y derribarla.

El terremoto que produce el ataque es acompañado por el grito de un soldado que irrumpe en la sala del trono.

-¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! ¡Los selenitas están atacando!-declara el soldado provocando un pánico terrible que se desata en la sala del trono, acompañado de gritos atemorizantes del pueblo y de más sonido de explosiones de rayos venidos de las cuatro naves selenitas que descienden en medio de la ciudad. El rey de Atlantis corre hacia los ventanales mirando la desolación de su gente que corre y grita mientras los soldados de armaduras plateadas y lanzas luminosas los mascaran.

-¡Marthus! ¡Que el ejército proteja a la gente!-ordena a su general.

-Pero señor…no tenemos suficientes hombres y…

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hay que enfrentarlos!-valiente el rey rubio, el soldado asiente.

-¡Guardia real agrúpense! ¡Vamos a salir!-le rey Andrew desenfunda su espada y camina para salir de la sala del trono. Endymion se le une con su arma en la mano.

-Esto no tiene sentido, alguien debió delatarnos-opina el joven de cabello negro caminando junto con su primo. Una nueva explosión acompañada de gritos se deja escuchar junto con un temblor más, el palacio está siendo derribado, y el fragor del combate entre los selenitas y los soldados de Atlantis es cada vez más cercano.

-¡No salgas, me encargaré de todo! ¡Quédate y pon a salvo a Michiru, a tu mujer y a Owen!…¡Por favor!-suplica Andrew. Endymion asiente y dejando a su primo ocuparse de organizar a sus soldados regresa y ayudado por los demás monarcas vuelcan la gran mesa de piedra y la arrastran hasta colocarla frente a la entrada.

-¡Todos colóquense detrás! ¡Cuando entren los enfrentaremos!-ordena Endymion preparando el inminente combate. La reina de cabello aguamarina corre entre el caos de la sala.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen!-llama asustada hasta que encuentra a su hijo abrazado de la reina de Erusion al lado del trono. Llega allí y los abraza a los dos-no teman, vengan conmigo, vamos a salir de aquí.-jala la reina a ambos, el sonido de los rayos plateados selenitas que derrumban en palacio así como el ruido de la batalla, es ensordecedor. Todos los soberanos esperan con las espadas desenvainadas detrás de la mesa de piedra. Las enormes puertas de la sala del trono estallan en ese momento por efecto de un rayo planteado y algunos soldados son lanzados dentro, entre ellos Andrew Thalassa, que sangrando de la frente rueda por el suelo pero se levanta con agilidad y corre hacia donde los demás aguardan.

-No pudimos hacer mucho, ya estaban dentro de palacio, vienen hacia acá…¡A defendernos!-grita animoso el valiente guerrero, en ese instante el sonido marcial de los pasos de los selenitas se escucha en el lugar, y un contingente de soldados de lanzas color plata y armaduras del mismo tono irrumpe en el lugar, con el bravo capitán Kou a la cabeza, quien con mirada sádica lanza un grito.

-¡Aplástelos como ratas!-ordena Seiya Kou a sus hombres que gritan y se lanzan sobre los terrícolas.

-¡Defiendan con su vida lo que aman!-estalla en el mismo fiero tono Andrew mientras ambos bandos chocan en encarnizada lucha. Diamante Black por su parte se escabulle en medio del combate de aquella sala donde los gritos, los aceros y la sangre se confunden en terrible caos. Las dos Reinas, protegidas por el pelirrojo Rubeus, con el pequeño príncipe, se resguardan tras los tronos mirando aterradas la batalla. El niño de cabello aguamarina mira indignado aquella pelea donde las poderosas lanzas selenitas que lanzan rayos plateados están mascarando a los reyes de la tierra, molesto por la falta de honor de los guerreros del reino Lunar y lleno de un impulso de valor, desata su nuevo cuchillo de su cinto y corre gritando hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen no!-lo intenta detener la reina Michiru llorosa al ver a su hijo correr hacia el peligro.

-¡Majestad!…no vaya…-la detiene Rubeus. El pequeño corre entre los combatientes y se lanza encima de uno de los guerreros selenitas clavándole el cuchillo en una pierna, el selenita grita de dolor y lanza una patada al niño que rueda por el suelo, luego furioso levanta su lanza para encajarla sobre el pequeño, cuando el acero de una poderosa espada interfiere. Owen Thalassa mira como su Padre se alza, sangrando, entre el selenita y su hijo y luego de forcejear, termina por cortarle la cabeza al invasor. El rey rubio mira al niño y lo levanta del brazo.

-¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Me oyes! ¡Vuelve con tu madre!-espeta el rey.

-¡Pero quiero pelear!-valeroso el chico. Su Padre lo toma del brazo, lo arrastra hacia un lado del salón, abre una escotilla pequeña que servía para guardar alfombras y lo lanza allí.

-Quédate aquí-ordena y cierra la puerta de madera, justo en ese momento el sonido de una risa lo hace mirar atrás.

-¡De modo, Andrew Thalassa, que pensaron que podrían conspirar contra el Imperio Lunar sin castigo!-habla la voz.

-Kou…debí saberlo…Domhnal no es tan valiente como para hacer el trabajo sucio solo, y debe enviar a su carnicero favorito-furioso el rey rubio.

-¡Calla y pelea traidor! ¡Mi rey me indicó trato especial para ti!-espeta el capitán selenita, y una cruenta batalla inicia entre ambos, el rey de Atlantis se defiende con su espada y ataca al guerrero lunar con valentía, pero la lanza de este tiene poderes más allá de su alcance, y lanzando rayos plateados logra quemarle un brazo y que suelte la espada. Luego con un grito furioso blande la lanza en el aire y con la filosa cuchilla de uno de sus extremos parte por la mitad al rey de Atlantis.

En su escondite de madera, el príncipe Owen mira aterrado como su Padre es vencido, y cae pesadamente sobre el suelo, sangrante, abierto por la mitad, paralizado, ni una palabra, ni un grito, sale de la boca del niño, que solo ve como la sangre de su padre se filtra por las junturas de la madera de su escondite y moja su cabello azul.

Desesperado, el niño intenta abrir la escotilla en que lo han encerrado, escuchando los gritos y lamentos del combate, pero es imposible salir.

Afuera, Rubeus ha tenido que dejar a las dos mujeres solas para pelear contra tres selenitas a los que mantiene lejos, pero el Capitán Kou, que ya se ha deshecho del rey, camina ahora con la armadura manchada de sangre hacia los tronos donde se ocultan las reinas, gira su poderosa lanza y lame la sangre que corre hacia sus labios blandiendo el arma contra las dos mujeres, la reina Michiru toma un escudo que hay en el suelo y detiene el ataque del selenita protegiendo a Rei, una carcajada de este es la respuesta antes de derribar a la valiente reina con la punta de su lanza barriéndola en el suelo en el que cae pesadamente.

-¡Michiru!- grita aterrada la chica embarazada al ver al selenita levantar el arma y clavarla en el pecho de la reina que yace en el suelo y escupe sangre por la boca.

-¡Así perecen todos los que se oponen al Reino Lunar!-grita el capitán Kou sacando la lanza de pecho de la reina y mirando ahora con sadismo a la joven de ojos amatista, a la cual se dispone a atacar, hasta que otra poderosa espada se interpone en su camino. Un sangrante Endymion con los dientes apretados defiende a su esposa.

-¡Malditos carniceros! ¡No dejaremos que nos venzan!-estalla el chico de cabello negro comenzando una pelea con el selenita que en un momento de esta, lanza al joven con uno de los rayos plateados salidos de su arma hasta estrellarlo en un ventanal que se rompe.

-¡Endymion! ¡No!-grita la mujer de cabello negro, aterrada y llorosa, el capitán Kou camina ahora hacia ella sonriendo con sadismo.

-Se terminó todo, pequeña rata, ¡Hora de dar cuenta de los pecados de tu maldita raza de esclavos!-declara este y blandiendo su lanza en el aire, rebana el cuello de la joven reina de Erusion que cae al suelo de rodillas en un charco de sangre.

Seiya Kou respira agitado, mirando en torno, donde una gran cantidad de cadáveres sangrantes de terrícolas y el palacio derrumbado, dan cuenta de que su misión está completa.

-¡Rainus!-llama a gritos a su subalterno, que corre a ponerse a sus órdenes-asegúrense de asesinar a todo el pueblo, no importa si son mujeres o niños, ordenes de nuestro rey. Después, enciende fuego a la ciudad, y nos largamos de aquí.

-Como ordene señor-declara el guerrero de armadura plateada. Seiya Kou mira su lanza manchada de sangre y la limpia en la ropa del cadáver de la joven reina de Erusion, saliendo después de allí con paso marcial y la misma mirada dura de siempre, como si aquel horripilante escenario, fuera normal para él.

El pequeño Owen sigue luchando por abrir la escotilla de la trampa del suelo, hasta que al fin lo consigue, y con mucho esfuerzo la abre. Cuando sale se da cuenta de que no podía salir porque el peso de un cuerpo sangrante y destrozado estaba sobre la puerta de madera, aterrado, contempla el cadáver destrozado del rey de Atlantis.

-¡Padre!-exclama dolido el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos moviendo el cuerpo-¡Padre!-pero no obtiene respuesta, mira en torno, donde todo es desolación y muerte; los cadáveres de los hombres que hace una hora estaban en la sala, hablando con su padre, están ahora tirados en el suelo, mutilados, sangrantes, muertos…asustado el niño se pone de pie y camina entre aquella desolación. Llega cerca del trono, donde puede ver aterrorizado a su madre, quien está muerta, con una gran herida en el corazón, tendida en un charco de sangre.

Respirando agitado ante el horrible espectáculo, el niño cae al suelo y se arrastra lejos, con los ojos azules clavados en el cuerpo de su madre, quien aún luce en su muñeca la pulsera de conchas de mar que le diera esa tarde.

-¡Madre!-lloroso el niño se pone de pie asustado, y dando la espalda al horrible espectáculo intenta huir, salir de allí. Una figura se levanta, sangrante, entre los vidrios del ventanal. El hombre de cabello negro se apoya levantándose y entra de nuevo en aquella estancia llena de muertos caminando con dificultad por las heridas.

-¡Por todos los dioses!…-exclama dolido Endymion al darse cuenta de la tragedia. Luego sus ojos azules se clavan en el pequeño niño que corre hacia la salida, parece que Owen y él son los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella mascare. Va a acercarse para hablarle al niño cuando ve como, de entre el humo, surge una alta figura de armadura plateada, parece un guardia selenita que termina de cerciorarse de que todos hayan muerto, pues blande su lanza poderosa en el aire, directo al niño pequeño que corre, un impulso más grande que el dolor de sus heridas, hace a Endymion correr en dirección al niño y empujarlo mientras grita.

-¡NOOO!-el empuje del rey de Erusion lanza al niño al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo, la lanza selenita cercena de tajo la mano derecha de Endymion. El pequeño Owen en el suelo mira aterrado como la mano de su tío cae junto a él mientras escucha los gritos de dolor del hombre que se ha dejado caer al suelo mientras la sangre escapa abundantemente de su muñón roto.

El soldado selenita que los ataca se lanza sobre ellos con su lanza levantada, pero Endymion, haciendo gala de valor, desentierra un cuchillo del pecho de un cadáver y lo lanza con su mano izquierda directo a la frente del selenita que cae pesadamente hacia atrás. Respirando agitadamente, Endymion se levanta del suelo, toma un pedazo de manta y envuelve su muñón sangrante usando su mano sana y sus dientes. Luego de atarlo con un nudo, camina hacia el niño que sigue en el suelo y se hinca delante de él tomándolo de la cabeza y apoyando su frente con la de este.

-No te preocupes, Owen, todo estará bien…yo voy a cuidar de ti…tranquilo…-el sonido de pasos hace a ambos mirar atrás, Endymion se levanta y busca algún arma para defender a su sobrino, pero cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de Rubeus, respira mejor. El pelirrojo, que luce muchas heridas, pero sobretodo un gran tajo en su cara que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo, camina hacia el niño y se hinca delante de él.

-Príncipe Owen…gracias a los dioses sobrevivió-exclama el fiel soldado. Owen sigue callado, temblando, asustado, pero ni una sola lágrima escapa de sus ojos azules, como si aún no lograra entender qué había pasado. Endymion, más tranquilo al ver que Rubeus cuida al pequeño, se apoya en una columna y se levanta, con dificultad por el terrible dolor de su mano cercenada, y una vez en pie, camina por la desolada sala del trono hacia el roto ventanal. Afuera puede ver como las naves selenitas despegan y encendiendo sus motores se alejan; la ciudad es un hervidero de cadáveres, y muchas de las casas de lo que antes era la hermosa Atlantis, han sido incendiados. Largas columnas de humo escapan de la ciudad cubriendo la huida de las naves del Imperio Lunar.

Una vez seguro de que los invasores se han ido, Endymion camina por la sala del trono, tratando de encontrar a más sobrevivientes, pero se paraliza al darse cuenta de que al lado del ventanal, en el suelo, se haya el horrible cadáver de su esposa, tirada en un charco de sangre, con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

-No…por favor no…-murmura dolido Endymion cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos azules.-¡REEEEI!-grita con desgarrador lamento el joven rey de Erusion, y su grito resuena por los desolados salones del derruido palacio de Atlantis.

**Imperio Lunar, Territorios del señor de Argento. La Luna.**

La gran ciudad de Argentum era inundada por la neblina y ese aire húmedo que le caracterizaba por estar a los pies de la "Mare Serenitas", el día presagiaba lluvia; como si la bóveda celeste llorara por la pérdida de una de las almas más bondadosas que jamás hubiera puesto pie en aquel reino.

La reina Serenity, gran señora y esposa del señor de Argentum, sus cabellos rubios la comparaban en belleza con la Diosa Selene, cualidad que le valió su nombre y la fama, de ser un alma bondadosa y de noble corazón. Todo su reino y parte del imperio lloraría por días su muerte.

Una gran marcha fúnebre salió del palacio Real para dirigirse al mausoleo de los gobernantes del Reino, a lo lejos en uno de los salones del palacio contemplaba un hombre alto, rubio de duro semblante por una ventana dicha procesión fúnebre que entonaba canticos llenos de tristeza.

Un golpe hizo que desviara su atención de dicha escena y con una voz ronca e imperante clamo.

-¡Pase!- un hombre con armadura selenita entro al salón y al ver al hombre se inclinó llevando su mano al pecho.

-Mi rey, traigo noticias del Capitán Kou-

-Infórmame- ordenó.

-La trasmisión dice lo siguiente, _"los rebeldes fueron controlados con éxito, nos dirigimos hacia Erusion"_

El rey sonrió al escuchar esas noticias, estaba contento aun con la atmosfera de tristeza que inundaba el palacio y al mismo reino.

-Retírate – El hombre se irguió a giro marcial y a este paso se retiró. El Rey volvió a fijar su mirada en la procesión. – Así pagaran todos los que tengan la osadía de interponerse a mis deseos… estoy destinado a esto… yo que nací bajo la estrella de Zeus… ni aun tú con todo tu poder, amada mía pudiste oponerte a mi grandeza… descansa en paz, prima adorada- llevo su mano a los labios lanzando un beso al aire.

Muchos rumores sobre los reyes corrían en Argentum, entre ellos que el rey era menos que un amante esposo; que Serenity desde su boda había sufrido maltratos y humillaciones tantas que la llevaron a una tristeza la que acabo enfermándola y finalmente matándola.

Se decía que Domhnal era ambicioso y que deseaba controlar tanto a los selenitas como a los terrícolas, los cuales sufrían constantes ataques de la armada Selenita que, aunque poca, estaba mejor equipada y mejor adiestrada que los habitantes de la Tierra, los cuales eran considerados menos que barbaros; era cierto que la guerra entre la tierra y la luna tenía tantos años como estrellas el firmamento. La Luna nunca reconoció el derecho de los terrestres a decidir por sí mismos, el simple deseo de protección se volvió con el tiempo una tiránica imposición; de la cual los terrícolas estaban cansados y artos. Las primeras rebeliones y con ello las guerras evitaron que la gente de la Tierra desarrollaran su tecnología a los pasos que lo hacían los selenitas. Domhnal deseaba dominar a la Tierra, y según se decía, equipararse a los dioses. Su ambición desmedida no tenía fin.

Domhnal había nacido el mismo día que se presagiaba el nacimiento de Zeus, y aunque no era un heredero directo a la corona de Argentum, como su esposa Serenity, la posición de su estrella regente estaba a su favor. Su boda con la heredera de la dinastía Lunar le hizo obtener la tan ansiada corona, esto fue algo tan natural, debido a la nobleza de la familia de Domhnal, que pocos vieron el objetivo real.

La joven reina Serenity en un principio amó la fortaleza de ese hombre, creyó encontrar amor, pero en su ambición, se enamoró de una ilusión; una que Domhnal alimento con ahínco hasta el día que ambos unieron lazos, el busco afianzar su dominio a través de un hijo varón el cual nunca le dio Serenity, una niña fue el único producto de aquella relación, el rey nunca mostro afecto por su esposa la cual mantenía aislada de todo los asuntos del imperio. Decía que el cuidado de la princesa debería de ser la prioridad de la Reina, la cual lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que un día enfermó y aun contra todos los esfuerzos de los médicos selenitas ella murió dejando a una niña -que era el reflejo de ella cuando joven- sumida en la más absoluta tristeza.

El grupo fúnebre entro en el mausoleo real colocaron el cuerpo de la reina Serenity, sobre una pira que descansaba sobre una losa de mármol decorada con figuras humanas que indicaban el procedimiento a seguir en dicha ceremonia, la búsqueda de abrir las puertas del reino de los dioses en donde las almas de los reyes selenitas descansaban.

Los cantos se intensificaron los cuales llegaron a confundirse con un lamento, un grupo de sacerdotes que sostenían unas antorchas se acercó a la pira y la encendieron, el fuego en cuestión de minutos cubrió el cuerpo dela reina.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- clamaba una niña no mayor de 12 años que estaba en el grupo de los dolientes. Una mujer la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas evitando que se acercara al grupo funerario.

– Esta con los dioses ahora, Serena, no deberías llorar…algún día la volverás a ver- la niña volvió su rostro hacia la mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos azulinos y clavo su rostro sollozando entre las ropas de esta.

-¿Así lo crees, Luna?- preguntó la niña buscando consuelo.

-Así lo creo, mi niña- Serena limpió el llanto que se acumulaba bajo sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su madre, mientras abrazada de su Nana miraba. Con la muerte de su madre para la pequeña princesa se terminaba el mundo, sabía, intuía, que para su padre ella era solo una molesta consecuencia de su condición y que la única que la amaba de verdad había sido su madre, una hermosa madre cariñosa y buena que ella vio consumirse de tristeza y dolor poco a poco, llorar los malos tratos del rey y lamentarse cada vez que se enteraba por los soldados de un nuevo ataque de su marido en contra de los pobres e indefensos terrícolas. Serena Argento, heredera del Imperio Lunar, entendió entonces que fuera de Luna, su Nana, nadie en todo el Imperio Lunar tendría para ella afecto y amor, ese día, ella entendió que estaba sola…

**Reino de Atlantis. Después del ataque de los Selenitas**.

Cuando Endymion recobró fuerzas y salió de las ruinas del palacio, pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos la destrucción que había dejado el ejército selenita. El pueblo de Atlantis había sido destruido casi en su totalidad; enormes antorchas de fuego se elevaban a los cielos, usurpadores de lo que antes eran casas, palacios, plazas, templos y teatros de la bella ciudad de los mares.

-Señor…- habló Rubeus que llego a su lado…- hay pocos sobrevivientes… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- Endymion buscó donde recargase, sus ojos estaban vacíos sin emoción alguna, su muñón aun sangraba copiosamente. Rubeus lo sostuvo y observo la herida del Rey de Erusion. El pelirrojo soldado del Sur curtido en tantas batallas supo que había que hacer algo con la terrible de su amo, quien fue llevado casi a rastras por el fuerte soldado a un pequeño hogar en donde había una fragua que se había salvado del ataque.

-Colóquenlo ahí- indicó el guerrero pelirrojo a uno de los soldados de la extinta ciudad.

-Debemos cauterizar su herida, si no, morirá desangrado- indico Rubeus-Toma mi espada y déjala en el fuego hasta que este a rojo vivo.

El hombre obedeció, colocó la espada del hombre pelirrojo.

-Señor…no debe cerrar los ojos, véame- hablo a Endymion que caía otra vez en el sopor. El Rey de Erusion contemplo a Rubeus mientras musitaba.

-Rei… ¿Dónde está Rei?-

-Tiene que concentrarse y no dormirse, mi señor-

-Owen... ¿está bien?- preguntó. El guerrero señaló un rincón de aquel hogar en donde un niño de cabello aguamarina descansaba apacible sobre un montón de paja; sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre pero aun así el niño dormía. –Me alegra…-

El soldado que estaba en la fragua indicó que el utensilio estaba listo, Rubeus tomo un pedazo de cuero y se lo coloco a Endymion en la boca.

-Deme su mano- pidió, tomo la mano del Rey entre las suyas, mientras él aproximaba su brazo cercenado a la espada al rojo vivo; al contacto Endymion cerró los ojos ahogando un grito de dolor, mordió el cuero con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor era terrible más allá de otro que hubiera experimentado antes, sus sentidos se aturdieron ente sus gritos ahogados y el olor a carne quemada.

Imágenes vinieron a mente, parecían todas difusas como ilusiones que se extinguen como el agua que se evapora; vio a su viejo padre portando orgulloso su espada, moviéndola frente a él enseñándole sus movimientos "_–la espada es una extensión de tu cuerpo, Endymion; no lo olvides nunca"_- vio a su madre que le contaba historias de antiguos Reyes –" _…Y él la vio tendida en el suave pasto, su piel tan blanca como la luna, cautivado por su belleza se acercó a ella…"- _la primera vez que vio a su esposa cuando le fue presentada por el rey del reino del Sur _– "Esta es mi hija, Rei Hino"-_ finalmente a ella con su abultado vientre tomando su mano y colocándola sobre este _-¿puedes sentirlo?, creo que se ha movido-_ cada recuerdo danzaba frente a él aturdiéndolo, cerró los ojos y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Endymion despertó observo su antebrazo su muñeca estaba torpemente vendada podía sentir como la carne viva punzaba en su interior, trato de quitárselo para ver y cerciorase que en realidad había perdido su mano.

-No debe hacerlo, Mi señor- advirtió el hombre de pelo rojizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Dos días, doy gracias a los Dioses que esté mejor-respondió Rubeus.

-Debemos partir- señaló el Rey, se sentó en esa cama improvisada.

-Aún no está en condiciones…- advirtió el soldado del Sur.

-Eso no importa… debó regresar a Erusión… darle digna sepultura a la Reina… dar digna sepultura a los Reyes de Atlantis…- al decir esto vino a su mente la imagen de su sobrino recordando que a pesar de su dolor tenía aún algo por qué vivir-¿Dónde está Owen?

-Lo han llevado a comer… el príncipe… no ha querido comer, nos hemos visto forzados a obligarle.

- Lo llevare conmigo, tú también puedes venir si lo deseas, y todos aquellos que perdieran todo en estas tierras… necesitaremos reagruparnos…así lo hubiera querido mi primo; comprendo sus deseos más que nunca…regresaremos a Erusion, Rubeus, tú, yo y Owen…y vamos a comenzar de nuevo-decidido el fuerte y valiente hombre, recordando porqué era rey.

_0_

La ceremonia fúnebre fue breve se prepararon piras para todos aquellos que había muerto, el reino de Atlantis de un pueblo lleno de vida se volvió un cementerio, Endymion vio llorar a su pequeño sobrino de cabello aguamarina, quien no había derramado una sola lagrima desde el día del ataque, y se sintió avergonzado de la entereza del muchacho, pues él en cambio había llorado todas las noches desde que su esposa había muerto. Realmente no podía negar que era hijo de Andrew Thalassa, rey de Atlantis; pero el niño al verse observado apretó los puños y detuvo su llanto Endymion se acercó a él y lo rodeo con su brazo.

-Llora, pequeño León, no debes detener tu llanto, que los dioses sean testigos de nuestra perdida para que nos concedan próxima justicia.

-Los selenitas son unos malvados- sentencio el niño con sus puños apretados y de sus ojos escapaban lagrimas que trataba de controlar.

-El rey de los selenitas es ambicioso, vil y cruel, capaz de todo por mantener su poder y su reino, aprende de eso, Owen, y jamás sigas el camino del egoísmo- corrigió Endymion.

-¡Papá, Mamá vengare sus muertes! ¡Los selenitas pagaran por el dolor que le causaron a nuestra gente…se los juro!- prometió el niño.

Endymion lo observaba atento. Había tanta determinación en sus ojos que le hizo recordar la mirada de su primo en ellos… sonreiría pero ahora se debatía en su propio dolor y dudas ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo proceder?, Andrew siempre lo había catalogado como un hombre inteligente y sabio a su edad pero ahora que se sentía totalmente desvalido , no sabía cómo actuar; en las noches la imagen de Rei con su cabeza cercenada lo hacía despertar atormentado y preguntarse dónde estaba él en ese momento y porque no pudo evitar su muerte, lo que si sabía era que debía aclarar su mente rápido mientras más tiempo pasara eran más vulnerables a otro ataque selenita.

Cuando el fuego se elevó por los aires llevando las almas de su esposa e hijo y la de su primo y su esposa, junto a los Dioses, Endymion entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Andrew, prometo cuidar a tu hijo como si hubiera sido de mi propia carne, y cumplir tu deseo de unir a todos los pueblos de la tierra en uno solo y con el enfrentar a los selenitas-prometió el joven rey de Erusion con firmeza, y una promesa de un hombre como él, era verdadera…

-0-

**NOTAS FINALES: Queridos lectores, este es un curioso experimento que tengo el honor de compartir con mi amiga Malkav, inspirado en una leyenda conocida por todos, la leyenda de TRISTAN E ISOLDA con un toque especial. Está ubicado en un universo alterno donde la Luna es gobernada por un rey maldito (el papá de Sere) y domina y sojuzga a la tierra. ¿Qué pinta Endymion en esto?...creo que quienes conocen la historia lo sabrán, un interesante triángulo amoroso con tintes medievales y algo del estilo libre de sus autoras, si servidora y Malkav, que procuraremos hacer divertido este clásico que reinvientamos con personajes de SM (Owen no es de Sailor Moon, está inspirado en Len Tsukimori de LA CORDA D´ORO)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**ATTE: Éboli y Malkav.**

**EL KOHAI DICE: **Antes que nada una felicitación a una gran personita que tuve el placer de conocer…si no físicamente si diré en espíritu; "mi guía" y porque no decirlo alguien que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida de forma muy especial, un abrazo y una gran felicitación para Miss Lady Tortoise alias Genbu sama, queridísima señorita hacemos este pequeño presente para tu beneplácito y satisfacción, verdaderamente para mí es un reto trabajar con alguien tan creativo como Eboli san pero lo aceptamos con gusto porque era para alguien muy especial. Trabajar en algo como lo que precede fue el verdadero reto… más bien en las partes de dirigir al joven Owen (que si recordaras bien no es santo de mi devoción) ya al final no fue tan malo y más cuando Eboli literalmente me saco del set y me mando a tomar 5 min de aire! (Chamaco más tozudo!), que puedes esperar pues de esta historia… más miel estilo Eboli!, capaz!... y más viseras…igual; todas muy estilo Eboli (me ha amenazado con que desea hacerlo así que no puedo intervenir… según ella me arriesgo a la maldición de una Diosa llamada Bridget…), esperemos que sea de tu agrado porque si todo sale como deseamos podríamos a llegar a impactarte jajá! (Claro respetando al clásico, pero buscando darle un Reflesh…por Dios! ) tanto que me he adentrado que recibí casi clases privadas de la autora.

Así que nuevamente te exhorto a que lo disfrutes y pienses que lo hacemos con cariño (claro el destrozar un clásico no es fácil siempre hay una carga emocional en ellos y lo que nos mueve a esto es la alta estima que te tenemos. Un abrazo y mi sincera amistad es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

Malkav-Iztli: "Sempiterna Regina, Geli Domina Aquae"

**LA DIOSA DICE**: Bueno, ciertamente me hacía falta escribir algo sobre Serena, conozco a una tortuga que adora la leyenda de Tristán e Isolda y que además adora a Serena, ella me ha ayudado a ver el personaje desde otra óptica y a valorar algunas cosas que por necia pasaba por alto. Hace tiempo, amix, un año para más señas, hablamos de esta posibilidad, un fic de tu leyenda favorita con tu pareja favorita. Se lo conté a Bati-Pudin y ella aceptó (no sin rabietas) ayudarme, porque te queríamos dedicar un hermoso regalo para expresarte lo mucho que te apreciamos asi que ¡OMEDETÓ! Es todo tuyo, y como no llevamos realmente mucho (sorry pero el tiempo nos apretó) si quieres escribir tu algún chap nos dices y hecho que es tu regalo. Y no te creas que no amenacé a nadie ni Marcia es aquí la víctima, aunque a este Owen sí que lo ha aceptado y eso me enorgullece, ya verás que sorpresas te damos con esto. Te diré que no hay extorsión ni maldiciones de por medio como presume tu huidizo discípulo sino mucho cariño de ambas por ti. ¡OMEDETOO GENBU SAN!


	2. Chapter 2:La Luna y el Mar

**AMORIS MARIS ET LUNA**

**Capítulo 2: Mar y Luna**

**Música en youtube: /watch?v=fC1foEV365Y**

**Imperio Lunar, Territorios del señor de Argento. La Luna.**

El ejército selenita retornó a la sede del Imperio Lunar, fueron recibidos con todos los honores y la tradicional marcha triunfal dentro de ciudad Argentum hasta llegar a palacio.

-¡Sean bienvenidos guerreros!- Habló el rey, al momento que los generales de su ejército entraron en un amplio salón que estaba puesto para un gran festín.

-Mi rey- se adelantó uno de ellos; sus facciones finas contrastaban con la fiereza y fuerza de su mirada.

-Mi más aguerrido capitán- llamo el Rey Domhnal– ven aquí- le índico que se sentara a su lado- estoy más que satisfecho con tu labor, Seiya- el capitán tomó asiento al lado del rey que no dejaba de demostrar su más completo jubilo- y bien, ¿Que noticias me das de nuestros ilusos sojuzgados?- pidió con soberbia el soberano.

Seiya sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino de piel el cual el Rey tomó y leyó por unos instantes; para después levantarse y dirigirse a sus comensales.

-¡Señores!- el murmullo que invadía el salón se detuvo ante su llamado – ¡he aquí la alianza de nuestros enemigos para declararnos la guerra! ¡A nosotros que sólo deseamos el bienestar de la galaxia, así como lo mando la diosa Selene! ¿Deberíamos permitir semejante ofensa?, creo amigos míos que no debemos permitirlo, no podemos permitir que la paz en la galaxia se interrumpa por un grupo de disidentes- al decir esto tomo el pergamino en sus manos y lo rompió por la mitad, la congregación levantó exclamaciones de júbilo -¡A comer!- invitó el rey lleno de euforia, y los manjares empezaron a ser repartidos por los mozos que depositaban la comida en los platos de aquellos hombres.

-La Alianza no logro concretarse, con ello tenemos el camino libre para reclamar para la Luna el reino de la Tierra- determino Domhnal.

-Así es señor- respondió el capitán.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas, amigo?- pregunto el rey de forma tan jovial que uno de sus acompañantes lo miro incrédulo. El Rey al verlo se limitó a decir mientras sonreía - ¡Oh, vamos, Artemis quita esa cara!

El Consejero Real no podía ocultar el asombro que le causaban las palabras de Domhnal , toda esa ceremonia le creaba una sensación de malestar, no había pasado ni quince días de la muerte de la Reina y el rey había convocado ese recibimiento para sus tropas, era para él algo completamente fuera de lugar y porque no decirlo totalmente contrario a lo que marcaba el rito a los muertos, era cierto que el rey llevaba junto con su familia su luto, todos los días vestía de riguroso negro las cuales debería vestir todo un año o hasta que encontrara una nueva reina consorte, pero algo no le agradaba del todo a Artemis.

-Mi rey, si me lo pregunta me gustaría obtener mi ciudadanía selenita-

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó el rey como si ya lo supiera de antemano y considerara eso una niñería - creo, Seiya, amigo que eso es poco por todos tus servicios, tu gran valor y fuerza… te daré una esposa- los tres hombres figaron sus rostros hacia el extremo de la mesa en donde estaba la joven Princesa Serena y su doncella Luna.

Por primera vez el guerrero esbozo una sonrisa de sincera felicidad, sus ojos brillaron anhelantes de futuro que se visualizaba frente a él… emparentar con el Rey de la Luna, alguien como él que provenía de uno de los pueblos que había firmado la alianza y sumisión al Rey de la Luna. Sabía que la única forma para un habitante de los planetas exteriores del sistema solar y que habían firmado un pacto de paz con la Luna, era ser un soldado de la armada selenita. En la lejana mesa, la niña de cabello rubio y dos coletas no probaba bocado alguno y permanecía con los ojos azules clavados en su padre que bebía y departía con sus súbditos y soldados.

-Mi niña Serena, debe comer, desde hace días no come, si no se alimenta enfermará como su madre-pide la Nana.

-No tengo hambre, Luna, estoy molesta…me molesta que mi Padre reciba a esos hombres malvados en el Palacio…mamá decía que el reino Selenita no debía pelear, no debía matar ni hacer la guerra a gente inocente…-recuerda la niña las enseñanzas de su madre.

-La reina…los dioses la tengan en su gloria…era un ángel de bondad, mi niña, pero por pensar de esa manera jamás pudo ser feliz. Prométame que no pensará más en eso, a mi señora Serenity le no le gustaría que no comiera o enfermara; quizá ahora no pueda hacer mucho por cambiar las cosas, es una niña, pero cuando el tiempo pase, será tan sabia como su Madre, y siendo princesa del Imperio Lunar, podrá cambiar muchas cosas-sinceramente preocupada la Nana. La niña suspira hondo, a pesar de ser pequeña, sabía y entendía que su Nana tenía razón, asi que a pesar de la indignación y el dolor, tomó un poco de arroz blanco de su planto y comió. Luna tenía razón, solo el tiempo diría de lo que ella sería capaz.

El festejo trascurrió con normalidad, cantos de victoria, y regocijo, el rey no paraba de alabar las hazañas de sus guerreros, y a la mitad de este, Domhnal índico a Luna que llevara a descansar a la joven princesa.

-Como ordene, mi rey – se inclinó Luna recibiendo la orden.

-Esta noche he prometido a Serena en matrimonio- indicó, Luna abrió sus ojos de forma descomunal sin dejar de ocultar su asombro.

-¡Hahá! Que la princesa duerma bien, Luna, y cuídala, porque ella es_ "El futuro del Imperio Lunar"_- sin más el rey se retiró para regresar a su lugar pero fue interceptado por Artemis, uno de los más sabios consejeros, cerca del pasillo hacia el salón.

-Majestad, Necesito me aclare la proposición que le hizo a Seiya de Kinmoku- pidió el Consejero Real.

- Sólo eso, Artemis; una esposa, deseo que él sea el que me dé un nieto fuerte, valiente y digno de sucederme en el trono.

-No le creo…- tercio el Consejero – A mí no puede mentirme, he…- el rey lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a él, lo rodeo con él por el cuello y le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué has hecho?... ¿has traicionado?... ¿hasta matado por mí?... no te preocupes, Seiya es sólo un medio para asegurar este reino, alguien tan amado por el pueblo como lo es él debido a sus triunfos debe ser neutralizado de otra forma más efectiva que la muerte… ¿no crees que un matrimonio es perfecto?- Artemis miró a su rey asombrado no solo de la presión de su cuello sino de la maldad y astucia del soberano, un poco preocupado por haber accedido a ser su cómplice.

Domhnal entró con calma hacia el salón del festejo, se acercó a la mesa, tomó una copa que estaba cerca de él y con su mirada indicó que deseaba la llenaran, un mesero se acercó y diligente realizo su labor. La alzó y con ella saludó al guerrero que estaba al otro extremo del salón.

-¡Salve Seiya de Kinmoku, el más grande Guerrero Selenita!- Proclamó.

-¡Salve!- Respondieron todos al unísono. Solo Artemis no respondió al brindis, frotando su adolorido cuello y mirando dudoso tanto al rey de la Luna, como al despiadado guerrero extranjero que quizá algún día ocupara el trono que había sido por siglos de las mujeres de la dinastía lunar…

_0_

El viaje de regreso fue doloroso para todos, los caminos estaban llenos de recordatorios de lo implacables y crueles que podían llegar a ser los selenitas; cada pequeño pueblo había sido arrasado; cuerpos empalados eran las señales de que en aquellos lugares había existido un pueblo.

Endymion deseaba volar para llegar a Erusión pero debían ser cautelosos, aunque fueron pocos los que decidieron unirse a él y emigrar a sus tierras también era cierto que pocos sabían pelear, la mayoría había muerto en el asalto.

Una semana le tomo a Endymion cruzar desde las tierras de Atlantis hasta Erusión, en todo ese tiempo el hijo de los reyes de Atlantis no había hablado ni mostrado emoción alguna cosa que le preocupaba.

Con lo que respectaba a él cada noche era más difícil conciliar el sueño cada que cerraba los ojos la visión de Rei venía a él como un lamento… parecía que buscaba decirle algo; algo que él no lograba entender.

La visión de la destrucción de Erusión, su reino, el reino de sus padres, fue otro golpe al ánimo del Rey, la cual ocultó, pero al ver como la gente buscaba entre los escombros de sus casas algo que rescatar, algo que aun fuera útil le hizo finalmente llenarse de ira y coraje; no podía dejar que su pueblo sufriera.

La comitiva finalmente después de días de viaje llegó al palacio de Erusion a sus puertas estaba una mujer alta de largos cabellos negros idénticos a los del Rey, pero con un leve tono verdoso**.**

Setsuna Chiba, Princesa de Erusión y hermana de Endymion esperaba ya por la comitiva y al ver al rey se acercó para de inmediato estrecharlo entre sus brazos soltando a llorar.

-¡Endymion! te creía muerto, pero quería tener fe… ¡gracias a los Dioses!- se aferró a él como si pensara fuera una ilusión que se desvanecería si ella lo soltaba.

-¿Cómo están todos?- pregunto el Rey

-La mayoría a muerto, Sunichi intento organizar al ejercito lo más rápido que pudo pero… - la voz de la mujer se quebró al recordar a su difunto esposo- los mataron a todos, solo nos dejaron con vida a nosotras las mujeres y a los niños- él la estrecho fuerte como tratando de consolarla pero en ese momento ella se percató de la pérdida al mirar su mano mutilada.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¡Tu mano!- tomo el antebrazo de su hermano - ¿y Rei? ¿Dónde está Rei?- buscó con su vista a la joven Reina, Endymion sólo negó con la cabeza y de nuevo Setsuna rompió en llanto- ¡oh, Endynion!, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Reconstruir todo…comenzar de nuevo- fueron las palabras de Endymion- y ahora que los Reyes de Atlantis han muerto nos haremos cargo de su hijo-miró al chico de cabello azuloso que estaba entre la gente de Atlantis que había emigrado y le indicó que se acercara a ellos.

-Setsuna te presento a Owen Thalassa, Príncipe de Atlantis-habló Endymion.

Setsuna se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó. El pequeño príncipe permaneció impasible ante la muestra de afecto de la hermana de su tío.

– Serás como un segundo hijo para mí- se separó un poco de él y pudo observar como lo había hecho Endymion antes en el rostro del niño la mirada de Andrew y las finas facciones de Michiru mezcladas en él y sonrió acariciando su mejilla-¡Zafiro!, hijo mío, ven- llamó la princesa de Erusion, a su llamado llego un niño de la misma edad de Owen y le dijo – él es Owen Thalassa, desde ahora será uno más de nosotros, trátalo como tu hermano- él chico de cabellos azules miro a Owen desafiante pero no hizo más que responder .

– Si madre-más resignado que feliz.

El tiempo sana heridas dice un viejo proverbio en la Tierra, y eso pasaba con la mayoría de todas las cosas, el pueblo de Erusion guiado por Endymion, en un tiempo corto recuperó en su mayoría su antiguo aspecto; algo que al Rey le preocupaba era estar listo para otro ataque así que prestamente adiestro a los varones y a los niños que habían quedado con vida, los cuales aprendían a una velocidad increíble.

Cada día visitaba el campo de entrenamiento para ver los progresos de su gente, y de la misma forma trabajar sus propias técnicas de combate, cierto era que desde la pérdida de mano Endymion no tenía la misma habilidad de antes, aspecto que lo desesperaba a momentos.

-¿Y cómo van todos?- pregunto Endymion que era ayudado a bajar de su caballo por Rubeus.

-Bastante bien, mi señor, todos progresan bastante rápido si me permite opinar- ambos hombres caminaron por los alrededores viendo los entrenamientos y se acercaron a un grupo de niños que practicaban entre ellos algunos movimientos de ataque con espadas de madera y defensa con bloqueo con escudos del mismo material.

-El único problema es el joven Owen… en Atlantis siempre fue uno de los niños más aventajados con el uso de la espada pero…- dijo el guerrero que observa como su joven amo no atacaba con la misma intensidad y decisión que sus compañeros, y solo se limitaba a esquivarlos.

-Ha perdido sus ganas de pelear… ¿a eso te refieres?- adivinó Endymion, Rubeus asintió. El joven Rey de Erusion vio que un chico se acercaba a Owen halándolo del hombro y encarándolo, el chico se quitó desafiante su casco mostrando sus cabellos azules y rebeldes, el chico que lo agredía era Zafiro, su sobrino, quien de un rápido movimiento arrancó el casco de la cabeza del príncipe de Atlantis.

-¿Eres un cobarde?, ¿Por qué no atacas?... ¡tienes miedo!... una gallina, ¡El niño de Atlantis es una gallina!- increpó al joven de cabello azul, mientras lo azuzaba con su espada de madera, todos los chicos que practicaban dejaron su entrenamiento y empezaron a reír divertidos mientras otros se burlaban.

-¡GALLINA!, ¡GALLINA!- se escuchaba al unísono, en ese momento la Princesa Setsuna llego junto a ellos.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!- pidió a los dos hombres que cuidaban el entrenamiento de los jóvenes. Pero Endymion se lo impidió.

-Déjalos- fue su única respuesta, mientras sujetaba de la muñeca a su hermana que estaba dispuesta a intervenir.

-¡Pero Endymion, Zafiro puede lastimarlo!-

-Eso no ocurrirá…-

Zafiro blandía su espada de madera con gran maestría, en un movimiento obligo a Owen a retroceder.

-¡Vamos!... ¡No eres el único que perdió a su padre, niño gallina! ¡Yo perdí al mío y no me la paso llorando!- el niño de cabello negro adelanto rápidamente dos pasos y descargo un golpe directo al joven príncipe de Atlantis que instintivamente obstruyó el golpe con su escudo y como si las palabras de Zafiro hubieran tenido un efecto en él recordó a su padre cuando tomándolo lo ocultaba en ese viejo sótano, apretó su espada y rápidamente asestó un rápido golpe del cual Zafiro alcanzo a cubrirse, Owen siguió con su intempestivo ataque dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Endymion satisfecho; uno, tras otro los golpes caían rápidos y certeros, tanto que hicieron que Zafiro retrocediera hasta perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. El joven príncipe de Atlantis cegado por la ira estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final sobre su derrotado primo.

-¡OWEN, DETENTE!- llamó Endymion desde lejos, mientras Rubeus lo sujetaba y el joven se rebatía entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que el guerrero de cabello rojo lo alejó casi cargándolo y dejó que se calmara.

-Al fin has despertado, Leoncito…- se dijo para si Endymion mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo aun humillado Zafiro- sabía que tenías en ti la fuerza de tu padre y el orgullo de tu madre, si todo es como yo deseo, serás un muy digno gobernante de la nueva tierra-decretó el rey de cabello negro mirando como a lo lejos el niño de cabello azul aventaba con fuerza a Rubeus y soltándose de los fuertes brazos del guerrero se perdía corriendo entre el bosque de Erusion…

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El tiempo pasa y todo se renueva mientras el hombre este ahí para levantar piedra sobre piedra, pero así como los pueblos sanan y del esplendor caen a la decadencia y viceversa; lo mismo pasa con el hombre aunque él se aferre al pasado.

Ocho años han pasado desde que la tierra fue sumida en una de las peores crisis jamás vista o por lo menos que los antiguos escribanos fueran testigos. La caída del Reino de Atlantis fue un golpe que los pueblos de la tierra sintieron en demasía.

Del reino de Atlantis solo quedaban escombros de lo que en algún tiempo fue una de las tribus Terráqueas más fuertes y poderosas, la "cuidad dela Música y el Arte" le decían. Cada uno de sus "hijos" tenía un alma de músico y poeta, el mismo difunto Rey era conocido por su hermosos poemas y en el mismo tenor estaba la Gran reina Michiru que dominaba como ningún otro ser en el mundo todos los instrumentos musicales y porque no decirlo los Dioses la habían bendecido con una voz maravillosa.

Pero de ese legado no quedaba gran cosa, ocasionalmente cruzaban por las tribus de la tierra músicos errantes que decían ser los últimos Atlantes en el mundo y deleitaban con su música y actos a la gente que deseara distraerse un poco de los estragos de la guerra. Se decía que lo que inspiraba a estos hombres prodigiosos era la luna, el mar y el amor.

Owen Thalassa no era la excepción a esta regla de oro prefería convertir carrizos en flautas, crear improvisadas mandolinas y arpas, componer una que otra canción antes de enfrascarse en líos políticos o en la misma guerra.

La noche caía en Erusión las estrellas junto con una luna menguante iluminaban la noche en aquel valle que daba su vista a uno de los tantos lagos y ríos que rodeaban a Erusión, la luna se reflejaba en las aguas del río, creando un matiz de colores, así se le conocía a Erusión como el "Reino de las Ilusiones", los aldeanos contaban historias de caballos alados y unicornios que rondaban por sus bosques y tomaban agua de sus ríos y lagos.

Estas historias habían cultivado en el joven corazón del príncipe de Atlantis el cual salía por las noches deseando sino toparse con estos protectores del bosque por lo menos verlos a distancia. Pasaba horas caminado por estos senderos admirado por la belleza de los mismos los cuales le incitaban a componer versos y pequeñas canciones con las cuales deleitaba a sus amigos.

Esa noche no era diferente a otras el joven Príncipe de había detenido totalmente cautivado por la ilusión que creaban los rayos de luna en las aguas del rio, le hacían recordar particularmente a su madre, y sus paseos cerca del mar de Atlantis,

-Con que aquí andabas- hablo tras él un joven e cabellos azules saliendo de entre los árboles.

-No te parece que la noche esta fantástica- argumento el chico de cabellos rubios entre sus manos tenía una pequeña lira. Su hermano adoptivo sonrió…

-Algo, pero he venido a buscarte porque necesito me hagas un favor-

-Cuál es ese-

-Tú sólo sígueme…- Zafiro se volvió y camino entre los árboles, seguido de Owen que lo seguía desconcertado.

Atravesaron el bosque y sobre las ramas de unos árboles otros dos jóvenes aguardaban. Los cuales emitieron un silbido imitando a las aves cantoras de Erusión. Zafiro respondió de igual forma al llamado. Ambos descendieron para quedar frente a Owen y su primo.

-Qué bueno que lo hallaste- se dirigió un chico de baja estatura y cabellos castaños.- Debes ver esto- se dirigió después a Owen el cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No se queden ahí…- llamó su atención otro joven un poco más alto – la ronda no tardara en pasar y si nos descubren… no quiero imaginar lo que el Rey nos haría.

El grupo camino todavía un trecho más hasta topar con un montículo de rocas que se elevaba todavía más allá de sus cabezas, cerca podían escuchar el murmullo de un rio, uno de los chicos el más alto se acercó a un grupo de rocas cubiertas por hierba se inclinó en medio de estas y jalo algo del suelo. Owen se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una pequeña puerta la abrieron y cedieron el paso a Owen.

-¡Vamos!, baja – Pidió su primo, el joven príncipe obedeció y descendió por aquella puerta, cuando llego al fondo se percató que este estaba perfectamente iluminado, no tardaron en darle alcance los demás chicos.

-¡Y bien!, ¿qué te parece?- cuestiono el joven de cabellos castaños.

-Es absolutamente increíble… se quedó sin palabras. Era una fortificación subterránea, que podía datar de los tiempos de cuando los hombres peleaban entre sí,…antes de la venida de la Diosa Selene que les dio la paz entre sus pueblos. Owen toco la piedra fría y podía oler la humedad, pero era un aroma tranquilizador, que lo reconfortaba.

-Ven- lo sacaron de su abstracción y lo hicieron caminar más adentro – lo hemos estado arreglando… hemos decidido que aquí podremos planear las siguientes emboscadas a las patrullas selenitas- informo Zafiro. – y lo mejor es que nadie sospechara de nosotros… esto lleva al final de castillo justo detrás dela fortaleza-

-¿Y yo que juego en todo esto?- inquirió Owen sabiendo que deseaba su primo de él.

-Necesitamos tu espada…-

Todos en el reino de Erusión sabían sus grandes dotes de guerrero las cuales dejaba salir en ocasiones, años le tomo a Endymion que el joven príncipe de Atlantis comprendiera que debía compaginar su espíritu Atlante amante de las artes con las acciones propias de un Príncipe. Su tío lo atrajo cerca de si, sabía que el jovencito era un vivo reflejo de lo que fue Andrew en vida sólo necesitaba la guía adecuada.

-Realmente no entiendo tu necedad, tío –

-Pronto se reunirán los reyes y necesito que estés ahí, eres el príncipe de Atlantis-Owen dudo por un momento de las palabras de Endymion.- lo harás bien- dijo el Rey finalmente.

Era cierto que era un gran guerrero era algo innato en él, después de aquel combate contra Zafiro cuando eran niños y que ese recelo se volviera amistad, y después en una verdadera fraternidad ambos a escondidas se dedicaran a sabotear alguna que otra incursión selenita, acciones que el Rey Endymion sabía de su existencia y que en algunos momentos alentaba y en otros intentaba detener. Zafiro había organizado a un grupo de jóvenes y le había pedido a Owen que lo ayudara a organizarlos y dirigirlos ese pequeño grupo de guerreros ahora protegía los alrededores de Erusión y los jóvenes terrícolas empezaban a sentir en su corazón un extraño deseo de justicia contra los invasores selenitas, un deseo de justicia que el rey Endymion procuraba cuida para evitar que se convirtiera en venganza…

**Imperio Lunar, Territorios del señor de Argento. La Luna.**

El hombre rubio coronado con la tiara plateada símbolo de la dinastía lunar se detiene frente al gran ventanal de cristales transparentes de palacio sobre el que destacan las estrellas de la galaxia y el lejano planeta Tierra. Domhnal Argento sigue siendo el hombre duro y cruel que era hace ocho años, solo quizá algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en su ceño y unos cabellos blancos alrededor de sus sienes son los que delatan el paso del tiempo en él, pero el resto de su persona es aun terriblemente imponente.

El hombre de cabello plateado y largo camina hacia su rey seguido del imponente y alto guerrero de cabello negro atado en una coleta que luciendo la armadura plateada del ejército y una lanza en su mano derecha camina junto al consejero lunar.

-Señor…Seiya de Kinmoku está aquí-informa el consejero. Domhnal Argento mira a su ahora general con sus penetrantes ojos cruzándolos con los crueles ojos del guerrero.

-¿Qué noticias hay de la Tierra?-inquiere Domhnal.

-Terminé de realizar la inspección en todas las provincias, mi señor…ninguna se negó a pagar el tributo-informa el general.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe tu rostro preocupado?-pregunta el rey.

-Endymion Chiba, el rey de Erusion, está reconstruyendo su reino…-informa el guerrero.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-repentinamente molesto Domhnal, que como buen dictador tenía poca paciencia.

-Claro, mi señor, pero lo que no sabíamos era que están haciendo murallas- declara Seiya. Los ojos astutos del rey de la Luna se cruzan con los de su subalterno y ambas miradas de igual crueldad se comprenden perfectamente.

-¡Malditos Terrícolas! ¡Vamos a atacarlos ahora! ¡Vamos amostrarles de nuevo quién manda en esta galaxia!-estalla fúrico Domhnal Argento-¡Quiero que envíes a lo mejor del ejército a invadir la Tierra, por completo, todos los malditos reinos, no me importa sus tributos, no me importa nada!

-Mi señor…entiendo su ira, la comprendo y debía ser el primero en apoyaros…

-¿Pero?-advierte Domhnal al ver a su general.

-Pero hacer eso en este momento sería perjudicial. No son solo las murallas, señor, están adiestrando guerreros-informa el hombre de cabello negro.

-¿Guerreros?-una risa aguda y burlona de Domhnal-¿Qué son los guerreros terrícolas contra nosotros?...¡Basura!

-Definitivamente lo son, no tienen nuestro poder ni nuestras tecnología, pero indudablemente, señor, si llegan a unificarse, hay cien de ellos por cada uno de nosotros, y no todos en la Luna son guerreros-asegura Seiya.

-¿Qué es lo que temes?-inquiere Domhnal.

-Temo señor, que si nuestras incursiones violentas regresan, el pueblo termine por perder el miedo y este se transforme en deseo de venganza y nada hay más peligroso para un imperio que el que sus sojuzgados alimenten la venganza…sabe a lo que me refiero-serio el insensible soldado. Domhnal sonríe.

-Tienes razón, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, y no debí. Nuestra mayor fuerza contra ellos es el miedo, y nos ocuparemos de que lo sigan teniendo. Pide el rey de la Luna-este año la Tierra pagará el tributo con esclavos jóvenes, y si se resisten… déjales claro que seguimos siendo los amos.

-Lo haré, Señor, y le aseguro que seguirá siendo el emperador total de la Galaxia…pero esta vez…quiero mi recompensa-se atreve el guerrero de cabello negro. Domnhnal lo mira de nuevo analizando el significado de la palabra RECOMPENZA y valorando sus posibilidades, él había alargado lo más posible el matrimonio de Seiya con su hija porque sabía que darle más poder el general más valiente de su corte era un arma de doble filo, pero ante este punto terminante debía valorar qué le importaba más…y de momento cortar el peligro de Endymion de Erusion era primordial.

-Si contienes a los terrícolas y regresas con la victoria, celebraremos tu boda con mi hija-termina definitivamente el rey de la Luna mientras el bravo guerrero de ojos azules sonríe de lado, se inclina con la mano en el pecho y se aleja de la sala del trono. Domhnal Argento lo mira alejarse y luego suena una pequeña campana. La mujer de cabello azul ondulado y manto amarillo aparece.

-Luna, quiero ver a mi hija-indica el rey a la doncella-ve por ella ahora-indica este, la mujer se inclina y sale de la sala del trono-sal de entre las cortinas, Artemis…dime qué crees-pide el rey. El consejero de cabello blanco sale del cortinaje y se inclina ante su soberano.

-Lo que creo, mi señor, es que Seiya de Kinmoku es un hombre inteligente al que conviene mantener vigilado-es la respuesta del hombre-más vale tenerlo de nuestro lado…

-Que en contra. Tienes razón. Por ese motivo quiero que vayas con él y lo vigiles de cerca-indica Domhnal.

-¡Pero señor…yo no soy guerrero!-se exalta el consejero.

-Pero eres político. Si Seiya se siente vigilado, no pensará mas allá de obedecerme. ¿Comprendes?.

-Si señor-asiente no muy convencido el consejero.

Mientras tanto, la dama selenita va atravesando los jardines de palacio hasta llegar a la playa de arena plateada junto al "Mare Serenitas". Las olas blancas y plateadas del enorme océano del reino lunar chocan contra piedras blancas y grises de la playa. La fiel Luna sabe hacia dónde dirigirse. A lo lejos puede contemplarse, casi sobre un lejano peñasco, una pequeña casucha, ya casi derruida levantada con cuarzos blancos. Ese era el lugar preferido de la princesa, la cabaña donde ella y su madre pasaban largas horas mirando el mar, nadando, contando leyendas y que ahora se había convertido en su refugio, el único lugar en todo el Imperio Lunar donde Serena Argento se sentía feliz. Sentada en un montículo de cuarzos, donde había colocado un pequeño amuleto de plata con forma de luna que era de su madre, la hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios, atados en dos coletas, miraba con sus ojos azules el cielo estrellado de la galaxia refulgente de estrellas en donde también reluce el lejano planeta azul, el planeta Tierra.

-Va a oscurecer en menos de una hora, princesa-habla la Nana llegando al lado de la joven que suspira hondo.

-Luna…¿Qué crees que haya allá arriba?-inquiere soñadora la princesa rubia con un suspiro.

-La Tierra…un lugar terrible lleno de bárbaros y salvajes, un lugar de dolor y sufrimiento-comenta horrorizada la dama selenita.

-No creo que sea tan malo como dices, Luna…Quiero verlo-afirma la chica. La mujer mayor se escandaliza ante aquel deseo de su señora pero no comenta nada-Luna…¿Sabes cómo es el futuro?

-Sé cómo es su futuro, princesa, el que corresponde al de una heredera del imperio lunar…vuestro Padre desea hablarle-informa Luna. La princesa suspira hondo aún con sus ojos clavados en el lejano planeta que brilla en el cielo y se levanta siguiendo a su Nana hasta llegar al salón del trono, donde Domhnal sentado revisa algunos pergaminos con informes del tributo.

-Padre…estoy aquí como ordenaste-habla la joven princesa. El distante y frío monarca ni siquiera levanta sus ojos de los pergaminos. Serena no se inmuta tampoco, ha terminado por acostumbrarse a la indiferencia de Domhnal.

-Quiero informarte que en cuanto Seiya de Kinmoku regrese de la Tierra, te casarás con él.-declara el monarca de la Luna. La joven princesa mira molesta y airada a su Padre. Ella sabía sobre el compromiso matrimonial con el guerrero y todo su ser se revelaba ante la posibilidad de casarse con quien no amaba…hasta ese día su Padre solo daba largas al matrimonio argumentando que la princesa aún no cumplía los 20 años, la edad propicia en la Luna para que la heredera se casara, pero ahora parecía que por algo aquella restricción no le importaba en lo mínimo.

-Padre…¿De verdad insistes con ese compromiso que yo no deseo?-inquiere Serena en quien se comenzaba a revelar el deseo imperioso de defender su libertad.

-Lo deseo yo y eso basta, tú debes obedecerme, además así conviene a los intereses del reino-declara Domhnal.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo deseo, de mis sueños, de mi felicidad? ¿Es que para ti soy solo una esclava con la que puedes negociar y a la que puedes sacrificar a los intereses del reino? ¿Es que acaso no soy tu hija? ¿No te importa lo que siento? ¿No tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi vida?-reclama con voz firme la joven. El rey de la Luna deja los pergaminos mirando entre asombrado y molesto a su hija. Hasta ese momento, Serena había sido una chica dócil y tranquila…¿De dónde había sacado esa altivez y esa fuerza?

- Más tarde o más temprano deberás casarte, Serena. Seiya es un hombre fuerte, valiente, respetado en todo el imperio y tú eres una princesa, tienes un deber para con tu rey-terminante Domhnal caminan hacia su trono.

-¡Pero antes que rey eres mi Padre!-suplica la rubia princesa.

-Pues entonces obedéceme…hija…-termina el rey. Serena incrédula mira a su Padre, pero sabe que no tiene más opciones, si Domhnal Argento ha decidido que ella se casará, así será, no importa lo que ella sienta, y mientras unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, se aleja de la presencia de su Padre en silencio. El rey entonces sonríe.

-Terminarás por hacer lo que quiero, querida hija-declara este con autosuficiencia. Mientras tanto, una triste y furiosa princesa rubia atraviesa corriendo los jardines del palacio lunar repletos de flores blancas, corriendo con los puños apretados hasta llegar a la pequeña fuente con forma de un Pegaso alado donde se detuvo jadeante tratando de recuperarse de la impotencia y la ira que la dominaban. Sabe que por más que se revele no tiene opción, la palabra de su padre es ley en toda la galaxia…sumida en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta, el alto guerrero de coleta negra caminaba hacia ella.

Seiya de Kinmoku tenía ambiciones específicas, quería el trono de Domhnal, pero si este venía acompañado por una esposa joven y hermosa no iba a rechazarlo. Aun recordaba cuando el rey se la ofreció por esposa siendo una niña de doce años y agradece que la pequeña princesita se hubiera transformado en hermosa mariposa.

-¿Vuestro Padres os comunicó la noticia?-cuestionó Seiya. La voz del guerrero sacó a la princesa de sus pensamientos y recobró la entereza con rapidez.

-Si-dijo sin mirarlo. Seiya caminó hasta quedar frente a ella mirándola atentamente.

-¿La acogéis con gusto?-cuestiona aún el general.

-La acepto-terminante ella sin mirarlo, seria, fría, distante, dejando claro con su respuesta al guerrero qué tipo de sentimientos tenía al respecto, pero Seiya de Kinmoku estaba acostumbrado a ganar todas sus batallas, incluso aquella con la fría princesa de la Luna. No tenía por qué tratarlo de esa forma cuando otras lo habían tratado mejor.

-¿Sabe una cosa princesa?...Usted y yo somos más parecidos de lo que cree-declara Seiya sentándose al lado de ella en la fuente. Serena contiene un gesto de desagrado y se retira instintivamente. Seiya deja su lanza plateada recargada en la fuente-sé reconocer a la gente fuerte cuando veo sus ojos, y sé que eres fuerte y aprenderás a amarme-declara Seiya, ella mira hacia otro lado sin responder-además, también me gustan como a mí las plantas y los elíxires. Te he visto recorrer los jardines eligiendo flores y frutos que después transformas en pócimas que alivian a la gente. "La princesa es un ángel" dicen los selenitas cuando acuden a ti por medicina…¿Te interesan los secretos de las plantas?

-Me interesa usar ese conocimiento para salvar vidas-responde ella ausente.

-Que singular, a mí también me interesan mucho las pócimas, solo que con ellas tú salvas vidas…-declara Seiya tomando su lanza en su mano y colocándola delante de Serena que tiene un leve estremecimiento de miedo pero lo contiene con valor-y yo las tomo. Supongo sabes lo que hace la sangre de pez plateado…-comenta Seiya en referencia a un raro pez que habitaba el "Mare Serenitas" sumamente difícil de pescar cuya sangre era venenosa. Seiya levanta la lanza casi a la altura del bello rostro de la princesa-un ligero roce de mi arma bañada con su sangre paraliza todos los sentidos; si es que mi lanza no te mata, lo hará le veneno…

-Se puede curar con corteza de roble lunar-declara la princesa. Seiya de Kinmoku se desespera un poco ante la impasibilidad de la chica y bajando la lanza toma una pequeña flor blanca la cual comienza a comer.

-¿Sabe lo que hace la Dalia de la Luna?...si se come, hace a un hombre duro-insinúa el guerrero con tono que hace que la princesa sienta aún más la repulsión creciente hacia él-y la única cura es la pasión desenfrenada-declara Seiya comiendo toda la flor blanca-nos veremos en nuestra boda. Ahora iré a la Tierra, a matar rebeldes-declara con sadismo el general y se levanta alejándose del jardín. Serena lo mira alejarse más convencida que nunca de que deberá hacer algo para evitar el horrible destino que le espera atada a un hombre como ese. Y sus ojos azules pueden ver preocupados como las naves plateadas de la armada selenita cruzan el espacio hacia la Tierra y una extraña aprensión por el destino de esas pobres personas hace presa de ella.

**Reino de Erusion, la Tierra.**

Una pequeña aldea de labradores comienza su día ordinario aquella mañana llena de sol cuando los hombres inician sus labores del campo mientras las mujeres cocinan y los niños juegan afuera. Es un día normal en aquella aldea aledaña al catillo de Erusion, ubicada como muchas más en sus alrededores amparada por las altas murallas de piedra que cada día con el trabajo de todos se iban levantando un poco más. Tres jóvenes guerreros con la armadura azul propia de Erusion caminan por la aldea despreocupadamente. Uno de ellos, más alto y fuerte que los otros dos, de corto cabello azul aguamarina, va al frente mirando los alrededores con curiosidad.

-Owen…¿Estás seguro de que en una aldea como esta encontraremos materiales para hacer instrumentos musicales?...la fiesta será en unos cuantos meses y yo quiero que haya buena música-opina el joven al lado del exiliado príncipe de Atlantis, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro muy parecido a Endymion Chiba.

-Lo encontraremos Zafiro, solo ten paciencia…-indica el de cabello aguamarina mirando unas plantas de bambú apiladas afuera de una casa y examinándolas con detenimiento. Un joven de más bala estatura y encrespado cabello castaño cuestiona a su amigo.

-Owen…¿de verdad crees que resulte bien formar una orquesta?...tu vienes de Atlantis, un reino de música y artes, nosotros en Erusion no somos tan…artísticos…

-Vamos Kelvin, cuando convierta estos palos huecos en lindas flautas, tu hermosa Molly no se podrá resistir al sonido de la música y estaremos festejando tu boda rápidamente-asegura Owen ante la risa de Zafiro y el sonrojo del chico. Nada parece alterar el ritmo normal de la vida de aquella aldea por la mañana, hasta que un extraño sonido de pisadas de caballos y de aceros hace que el joven de cabello aguamarina con su fino oído mueva la cabeza mirando hacia los matorrales.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-cuestiona preocupado.

-No escucho nada-responde Zafiro a su hermano adoptivo pero Owen insiste, hasta que un terrible brillo color plata sale de entre la maleza y se estrella en una de las cabañas incendiándola.

-¡SELENITAS! ¡SELENITAS! ¡NOS ATACAN LOS SELENITAS!-se escuchan los gritos de pánico, mientras la gente atemorizada corre hacia sus casas en terrible caos; de entre el bosque surgen los guerreros de armadura plateada con sus lanzas poderosas y un carro de plata tirado por Unicornios Lunares. A la cabeza de aquel ejército destaca Seiya de Kinmoku, que avanza dando tajos de su arma de plata y matando a quien se interpone en su camino, sea hombre, mujer o niño mientras sus hombres atacan las casas de madera sacando a la gente y congregándola en el centro del pueblo.

Owen mira aquel terrible guerrero de cabello negro y cruel mirada azul y sus recuerdos de niño se disparan…aquel mismo hombre y aquellos mismos ojos partiendo por la mitad a su padre…lleno de una ira terrible se abre paso entre la gente que huye atemorizada.

-¡OWEN! ¡OWEN!-le grita aterrado Zafiro al verlo caminar hacia el peligro, pero este no escucha y sigue caminando directo al general Selenita.

-¡Aprésenlos a todos! ¡Tomen una soga!-grita Seiya con fuerza, Zafiro y Kelvin corren tras su amigo y lo detienen derribándolo al suelo y sujetándolo.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Debo pelear contra él!-estalla Owen forcejeando.

-¡Owen no seas idiota! ¿Con qué vas a pelear? No tenemos armas…hay que volver al castillo y hablar con Lord Endymion-opina el castaño.

-¡Kelvin tiene razón hermano! como siempre dice tío Endymion, vive hoy, pelea mañana, no podemos hacer mucho por ellos sin armas…vamos por ayuda-lo convence Zafiro, y por muy fuerte que sea la ira del ex príncipe de Atlantis contra el asesino de su familia, debe reconocer que su hermano adoptivo y su amigo tienen razón, así que se calma y los tres chicos se alejan discretamente escapando a la masacre.

En el centro de la aldea, todos los pobladores han sido acorralados por los selenitas y sus lanzas. Un hombre de largo cabello plateado y ojos azules, arriba del carro con la jaula mira todo con rostro impasible mientras los soldados a las órdenes de Seiya de Kinmoku han colocado una horca y eligen a un hombre al azar entre los de la aldea a pesar de las protestas de una llorosa esposa a quien uno de los guerreros patea con fuerza. El joven es colocado en la horca y el general Selenita habla al pueblo antes de colgarlo.

-¡Escuchen esto terrícolas! ¡Digan a su soberano que esto es lo que les ocurre a todos los que osan interponerse en el camino del rey Domhnal Argento y que esto es un escarmiento a su rebeldía! ¡Nos llevaremos a algunos de ustedes para que sirvan como esclavos y si continúan construyendo murallas, el escarmiento será peor! ¡Ahórquenlo!-ordena Seiya mientras sus hombres jalan la soga y asesinan al pobre aldeano ante los gritos de dolor de su esposa. A una orden de Artemis, los soldados selenitas suben al carro jalado por unicornios a hombres, mujeres y niños y emprenden la huida dejando la ladea destruida. Seiya sube a un unicornio negro y se empareja al consejero lunar que va subido en el carro.

-Fue muy sencillo…veremos si Endymion Chiba es tan tonto como para intentar atacarnos y nos da el pretexto que necesitamos para reducir a polvo su recién construido reino-opina el guerrero.

-Parece muy seguro del triunfo, general-insinúa Artemis.

-Tan seguro, que he programado mi nave personal para volver sola a la Luna, con rumbo definido y lista para mi retorno triunfal, ¿Le he comunicado que al regresar me casaré con la princesa, consejero Artemis?-inquiere Seiya sabiendo que su entronque con la familia real no era bien visto por los consejeros, provocando una mirada molesta del hombre.

En el castillo de Erusion, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules mira inquisitivo al chico más joven que camina en círculos por la sala con evidente gesto de furia relatando apasionado los hechos que vivió en la aldea.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunta Endymion a su sobrino.

-¡Atacarlos! ¡Con todo lo que tengamos!-furioso el joven de cabello azul.

-Eso es lo que esperan que hagamos. Quieren un pretexto para volver a lazarse sobre nosotros y aplastarnos. La muralla fue un reto que no van a perdonar, pero saben que no hemos dado motivo…quieren provocarnos-inteligente el rey de Erusion.

-¡Entonces no hacemos nada!-aun sumamente molesto el joven Thalassa.

-A Domhnal le encantaría dejarme en ridículo delante de las demás tribus, sabe que de esa forma entorpecería las recién reanudadas pláticas de unidad debido a las cuales están aquí los demás soberanos, así que no haremos nada-determina el rey bajando su brazo en que destaca el muñón sin mano ahora sano.

-¡No entiendo, tío Endymion!…no sé por qué no me dejas ayudar a esa pobre gente-insiste Owen impetuoso.

-Escucha muchacho, hay que ser inteligentes, no actuar de forma poco reflexiva, tenemos en nuestras manos la vida de muchos. Si vamos a hacer algo debemos hacerlo con contundencia e inteligencia-advierte Endymion caminando y colocando su mano sana en el fuerte hombro de su sobrino-pero no podemos hacerlo solos…

-¿Volverás a pedir la ayuda de los otros reyes?-infiere el joven de cabello azul.

-Comienzas a pensar como rey, pequeño León-declara orgulloso Endymion y ambos salen de aquella habitación hacia la sala del trono, donde los demás reyes aguardan. Endymion entra seguido del joven y se coloca en medio de la asamblea.

-¿Contaré con el apoyo de los nobles para defender nuestro Planeta?-pregunta decidido el rey de Erusion, pero un silencio de los reyes es la única respuesta. En una esquina del salón el hombre de cabello plateado corto y mirada gélida responde airado.

-¡No seguiré de nuevo a nadie a una guerra sin sentido!-opina Diamante Black, de tierras del este-Hace ocho años otro iluso como tú pidió lo mismo y mira lo que ganamos- Owen lo mira con furia, aún recuerda aquella reunión en el palacio de Atlantis donde tan mala impresión le causó ese tipo y sus recuerdos terribles de aquella noche se pierden cuando lo vio huyendo del peligro-los selenitas solo buscan pretextos para aplastarnos como insectos…no seré parte de esto.

-Entonces por qué has venido, Black-duda Endymion igualmente molesto.

-Pensé que quizá el joven Thalassa me dejaría comandar a su armada invencible de niños -burlón el gobernante del Este al recordar a los chicos de Erusion que entrenaban con el príncipe. El jovencito de cabello aguamarina cruza sus brazos y lo mira con altivez.

-No tengo costumbre de dejarme mandar por nadie-responde Owen con orgullo propio de un príncipe.

-Excepto por Endymion, a él lo obedeces como si fueras un perro-indica burlón Black.

-Endymion me salvó la vida cuando era un niño, tú huiste-acusa el ex príncipe de Atlantis provocando un murmullo de los soberanos reunidos y una crispación de ira en las manos de Diamante Black. A lo lejos, una puerta lateral se abre y el alto guerrero pelirrojo con el tajo en el rostro aparece llamando a su señor. Endymion se acerca a escuchar las nuevas de Rubeus-así que entenderás que cuando pienso en reyes, pienso en él, y cuando pienso en cobardes…-pero Endymion prudente corta la acusación de su impetuoso sobrino.

-Mi informante ubicó las naves selenitas, aterrizaron al otro lado del bosque, por el lado Oeste-informa el rey Endymion a sus compañeros-¿Quién será el valiente que se enfrentará a ellos?-inquiere levantando con su mano sana una espada. Un silencio temeroso de los señores de los reinos vecinos es la única respuesta ante la mirada burlona de Diamante Black. Owen decidido, atraviesa el salón y coloca su fuerte mano en la espada de Endymion, siendo el único valiente que recoge el reto. Endymion sonríe al ver el valor del joven León, pensando en lo orgulloso que estaría Andrew de verlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué plan tienes, joven Thalassa?-inquiere uno de los señores. El joven con la espada de su tío en su mano da unos pasos adelante y se dirige con seguridad de quien sabe mandar a la asamblea.

-Solo necesito dos corredores veloces-afirma con decisión dejando admirados a los reyes vecinos, complacido y orgulloso a Endymion y furioso a Diamante Black.

**Bosque Oeste de Erusion.**

La caravana selenita atraviesa los densos bosques de Erusion en dirección al lugar donde habían dejado sus naves. Artemis, el consejero del rey, va conduciendo el carro tirado por unicornios que lleva la jaula con los rehenes terrícolas que ya agotados de quejarse se han quedado en un resignado silencio. Algunos soldados a pie y otros en unicornios blancos y negros avanzan protegiendo la comitiva. Al frente de esta comisión montado en su unicornio negro avanza el general Seiya de Kinmoku con su mirada penetrante de glaciales ojos azules atenta al camino y al menor ruido o movimiento de la abundante vegetación del lugar, siempre alerta con la lanza plateada en su mano. Un extraño presentimiento propio del soldado que conoce el peligro hace presa de su corazón y detiene la caravana con un gesto de su mano mientras sus ojos observan como queriendo penetrar en la maleza que inunda todo aquel bosque.

-¿Qué pasa general?-inquiere preocupado Artemis, pero Seiya no responde hasta que una flecha salida de entre las plantas se dirige justo a él pero la detiene con una mano. El desconcierto de la armada Selenita es evidente.

-¡NOS ATACAN!-grita un soldado Selenita al ver como dos jóvenes terrícolas con arcos y flechas salen de entre la maleza del bosque lanzando ataques hacia los selenitas. Furioso Seiya Kou grita.

-¡Id tras ellos ustedes cinco!-cinco jinetes selenitas montados en unicornios espolean su montura para seguir a los dos arqueros, quienes emprenden una huida corriendo con agilidad inusitada entre las lianas, árboles seguidos por los unicornios. Los chicos que huyen llegan a una planicie sin árboles siendo ya casi alcanzados por los jinetes selenitas, cuando un grito agudo resuena en el bosque y de entre la maleza surgen más de una veintena de hombres que comandados por un chico de cabello azul aguamarina rodean a los jinetes de unicornios atacándolos y derribándolos de estos.

En medio del bosque, la cabalgata selenita sigue detenida, Artemis, asustado, mira hacia todas direcciones.

-General Kou, hay que avanzar hacia las naves e irnos ahora mismo-sugiere el consejero.

-¡No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que regresen mis hombres!-precavido Seiya, acostumbrado como siempre a las batallas que presentía algo extraño en ese inusual ataque terrícola.

-¡Señor regresan los hombres!-señala uno de los jinetes y todos miran regresar por entre los árboles del bosque a los jinetes de armadura plateada, que llevan en la punta de sus lanzas unas cabezas humanas como trofeo-¡Traen cabezas!-felices y entre risas comentan los soldados selenitas, pero los ojos de Seiya de Kinomoku se clavan en las caras de sus hombres, extrañamente llevan puesto el manto cubriendo sus rasgos, eso no le gusta nada, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más los supuestos selenitas se lanzan sobre ellos y quitándose las capas pueden ver que no son sus compañeros sinos chicos terrícolas y que las cabezas que llevaban en sus lanzas son las de sus propios compañeros.

-¡Al ataque!-grita un joven de cabello aguamarina que dirige el ataque montado en un unicornio blanco, y justo en ese momento de entre la selva salen más chicos terrícolas de armaduras azules que se lanzan sobre la ahora diezmada armada selenita.

-¡Detengan a esos malditos!-escupe Seiya, sus seis hombres y dirige su caballo hacia el chico que parece el líder, quien lo mira acercarse y espolea su unicornio directo hacia él. Seiya de Kinomku se coloca la lanza en posición de guardia de frente apoyada en su antebrazo, firme y segura para derribar al joven selenita, sin embargo, Owen sonríe al adivinar la guardia y coloca su propia lanza inclinada hacia abajo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Ven maldito!-responde furioso el joven ex príncipe de Atlantis; el guerrero de coleta negra y el joven de cabello aguamarina chocan en el primer ataque y para sorpresa de Seiya el muchacho en el último segundo del choque levanta la lanza plateada de forma inclinada y abriendo su guardia clava ésta en su costado, que aunque protegido por el peto plateado, hace que el golpe lo derribe al suelo. Seiya de Kinmoku cae pesadamente a tierra rodando en esta y lanzando improperios.

-¡Estúpida rata! ¡Jamás en más de diez años alguien me había derribado!-estalla el general selenita incorporándose y tomando la lanza del suelo, mientras Owen hace girar a su montura y baja de esta, moviendo con maestría la lanza plateada selenita-¡Dónde demonios aprendiste a manejar la lanza, escoria!-estalla Seiya.

-Le sorprendería saber, general, que usted mismo me enseñó-es la respuesta del chico, Seiya presiona los puños en su lanza, furioso de la seguridad del joven, y gira esta. Amos caminan en círculo, amenazantes y midiendo sus fuerzas mientras a su alrededor los terrícolas y los selenitas siguen luchando.

-¡Ahora verás, maldito perro, te cortaré por la mitad!-estalla Seiya furioso. Owen sonríe de lado y tomando la lanza en sus manos la arroja lejos de él, mientras desenfunda la espada de su cinto.

-Estoy listo, general, pero haré esto a mi manera. Me he preparado ocho años de mi vida para este momento…¡Por Atlantis!-grita valiente Owen Thalassa, príncipe de Atlantis y se lanza en estocadas certeras hacia su contrincante, quien se ve en verdaderos apuros para detenerlas, algo es diferente en la forma de ataque de este muchacho, muy diferente a todos los guerreros que Seiya de Kinomku ha enfrentado antes, es como si este chico leyera y conociera sus movimientos, cada intento de Seiya por colocar su lanza en guardia es abatido por una sucesión de rápidas estocada de la espada del chico y no le permite siquiera moverse. En un intento suyo por atacarlo, abrió la guardia del lado derecho para levantar la lanza y Owen, veloz clavó la espada de su padre en la juntura de la armadura donde el peto no le protegía. Un alarido de Seiya fue la respuesta.

-¡Rata del averno! ¡Si crees que sabes todos los secretos del manejo de la lanza estás equivocado!-escupe furibundo Seiya y se arroja sobre el chico quedando con ambas armas cruzadas y mirándose amenazantes, y es entonces que Seiya quien da un golpe con la cabeza al joven de cabellera aguamarina desconcertándolo y haciéndolo retroceder con la frente herida y la sangre que sale de esta-¡No todo es pelear con técnica, basura terrícola!-se burla Seiya entre risotadas.

Owen, que se recupera del fuerte impacto, intenta reaccionar justo cuando el general selenita lo ataca con la punta de su lanza y sus rápidos reflejos le ayudan a girar a la izquierda, pero no puede evitar que el filo de la larga arma desgarre su costado, abriéndole una larga herida. Seiya al ver el efecto que tuvo su ataque, con el mango de la lanza golpea a Owen en la cara y lo derriba al suelo.

-¡Se acabó tu suerte, rata!-escupe el general dispuesto a terminar con la vida del joven, pero el sonido de armas atrás de él lo hace mirar hacia la jaula de los rehenes terrícolas donde no queda rastros alguno del consejero real, Seiya apuesta que debe estar oculto en el bosque, pero lo que le preocupa es que un chico de baja estatura y encrespado cabello castaño trepa con agilidad por los barrotes de la jaula y comienza a quitar los candados con tajos certeros de una lanza de plata que debió quitar a alguno de los soldados muertos-¡Eso no lo permitiré!-estalla Seiya olvidándose del joven de cabello aguamarina y caminando furioso haci la jaula de rehenes, sabiendo que perderlos significaba su fracaso ante el rey de la Luna.

Lleno de ira se detiene a una distancia prudente y tomando la lanza en sus manos, la arroja con fuerza directo al chico terrícola que es atravesado por la lanza de parte a parte por el abdomen cuando intentaba quitar los candados.

-¡Kelvin!-grita Owen poniéndose de pie y limpiando la sangre que corre por su cara al ver la horrible muerte de su amigo, y una ira muy grande hace presa de él. Toma su espada del suelo y con un grito de batalla se lanza sobre Seiya de Kinmoku que apenas tiene tiempo de sacar su arma del cuerpo del chico terrícola cuando las fuertes estocadas de la espada del joven selenita lo obligan a defenderse.

-¡Maldito carnicero! ¡Pagarás por tantas vidas que has tomado!-estalla Owen con los ojos azules inyectados de furia atacando con toda su fuerza a su enemigo. Seiya Kou no logra reaccionar del todo, la furia con que ese chico, a pesar de sus heridas lo está atacando jamás la había visto en ningún enemigo-¡Esto es por mi pueblo!-estalla Owen girando su espada e hiriendo en el brazo a Seiya-¡Esto es por tía Rei y su bebé!-sigue furioso dando otro tajo veloz en el hombro de Seiya que grita de dolor-¡Este es por Kelvin!-declara Seiya hiriendo ahora el costado del hombre, cuya armadura no basta para defenderlo de la fuerza, de un giro de su espada, Owen despoja al general Selenita de su lanza y lo patea en el pecho obligándolo a caer de rodillas-¡Y esta es por mis Padres!-grita el ex príncipe de Atlantis y con su poderosa espada corta de un solo golpe el cuello de Seiya de Kinomoku. Los ojos azules desorbitados del general selenita no pueden creer lo ocurrido, un terrícola, lo había vencido.

Owen Thalassa de Atlantis respira entrecortadamente con la espada y la ropa bañadas de la sangre del general selenita, el cual se desploma en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-¡Owen! ¡Hermano!-grita llegando a su lado Zafiro-¡Los vencimos!-declara el joven abrazando a su amigo, Owen mira en torno, donde todos los selenitas han sido abatidos por sus jóvenes compañeros de Erusion, pero luego camina asustado hacia el cuerpo de su amigo herido.

-¡Kelvin!-dice tomando la cabeza del chico y levantándola, el joven herido de muerte solo logra escupir sangre.

-¡O…Owen!...¡Moriré!...dile a Molly…dile…-pero no logra acabar porque una tos terrible lo acomete y muere. Owen conmovido cierra los ojos de su amigo y da unos pasos atrás.

-Fue un valiente-declara Zafiro, sin embargo, Owen comienza a ver todo borroso, siente un terrible sopor que hace presa de él y como sus miembros se comienzan a paralizar. Los chicos de Erusion se reunían en torno a Owen, a quien todos reconocen como su líder.

-Owen, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-le preguntan, pero él ve como todo se hace borroso y escucha más lejanas las voces de sus amigos mientras se desploma en el suelo-¡Owen!-gritan los chicos de Erusion al verlo caer al suelo. Zafiro corre asustado junto al cuerpo de su hermano y lo levanta sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen! ¡No me hagas esto hermano! ¡Despierta!-lo sacude el joven con fuerza, pero no hay respuesta. Lloroso, Zafiro deja en el suelo el cuerpo de su hermano adoptivo y mira la profunda herida de su abdomen, luego toma sus signos vitales junto al cuello…nada…

-Zafiro…él está…está…-no se atreve uno de los jóvenes a preguntar.

-Muerto-declara Zafiro con dolor, luego se pone de pie y limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano-¡Kelvin Gadalson y Owen Thalassa cayeron como héroes! ¡Rindámosles los honores adecuados!-habla el joven Chiba y tanto él como sus compañeros sacan sus espadas colocándolas frente a ellos y alzándolas en alto lanzan un grito de batalla en honor a los dos caídos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Zafiro?-cuestiona otro de los jóvenes guerreros.

-Procurar que reciban el funeral adecuado. Pero no haremos una pira funeraria, como es costumbre, sino que los enviaremos en las naves selenitas hacia la galaxia. Al no tener rumbo fijo se perderán en el Universo y quizá se quemen al llegar al sol-ordena Zafiro, sus compañeros asienten y se acercan hacia los dos cadáveres levantándolos. Zafiro camina hacia el claro del bosque donde se hayan las naves selenitas, una gran nave y tres pequeñas formando un grupo -¡Albus y Néstor! ¡Usaremos las dos naves pequeñas y en cuanto a la grande, revisen que no haya más soldados dentro.

Los dos chicos corren a cumplir sus órdenes entrando en la gran nave selenita.

-Señor Zafiro…encontramos a esta rata selenita escondida entre los matorrales-habla otro de los jóvenes de Erusion lanzando al suelo al hombre de túnica y cabello blanco que tiembla de miedo ante la presencia del joven guerrero de cabello azul y mirada feroz. Zafiro coloca su espada en el pecho del hombre.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiona.

-Ar…Artemis Valjean…consejero…del rey Domhnal- entrecortado responde el hombre. Zafiro levanta su espada hasta el cuello del selenita que tiembla de miedo.

-Vamos a ser benévolos contigo, más benévolos de lo que tu rey y tus soldados lo han sido, te permitiré vivir, pero volverás a la Luna y le dirás a tu rey que los terrícolas estamos hartos de ser sus esclavos, que desde ahora el reino de Erusion no permitirá más atropellos ni pagará más tributos o les ocurrirá lo mismo que esta vez…¡Entendido!-grita Zafiro presionando con su espada el cuello del selenita.

-¡Entendido!-exclama este terriblemente asustado.

-¡Dejen que se vaya!-ordena Zafiro. El joven guerrero lo libera de sus ataduras y este corre apresurado a una de las naves pequeñas, la cual enciende y despega, perdiéndose luego en el cielo en una estela de luz.

-Señor Zafiro…están listos los dos cuerpos-habla otro guerrero. Zafiro camina hacia las dos pequeñas naves donde han sido colocados el cuerpo de Kelvin y el de Owen. Se acerca al cuerpo de su amigo de cabello castaño quitándole un colgante del que pende un trozo de cabello rojizo, que era de su novia y llevaba como amuleto, presiona un botón plateado cierra la nave. Luego se hace a un lado y la pequeña nave selenita se eleva en el cielo, hasta llegar arriba, y se pierde en el espacio.

-Le daré esto a Molly, para que sepa que moriste con valor y pensando en ella. Buen viaje con los dioses, amigo-declara Zafiro; después el joven terrícola camina hacia la segunda nave y mira con mucha tristeza al joven de cabello aguamarina a quien con el paso de los años había llegado a apreciar de verdad como un hermano, le coloca ambas manos sobre su espada-Ve con tus padres, valiente hermano, reúnete con ellos por la eternidad. Aprendí de ti a ser valiente y no dejaré que la lucha que iniciaste termine-promete Zafiro y presiona el mismo botón cerrando la nave selenita que despega por el cielo. Los demás chicos de Erusion miran como las dos estelas de luz de las naves de sus amigos se pierden en el cielo.

-Señor Zafiro...¿Qué hacemos con la nave selenita más grande?-inquiere un joven al sobrino del rey.

-Le preguntaremos a tío Endymion, por lo pronto hay que volver a Erusion, pero antes hay que sepultar a los caídos. Pueden ser selenitas pero es lo honorable-declara este, ellos asienten y se congregan jalando los unicornios selenitas que habían obtenido luego dela batalla para cumplir su orden.

Mientras tanto, en la inmensidad del espacio, las dos naves pequeñas con los cuerpos de los guerreros de Erusion caídos en batalla se dirigen directamente al sol, sin embargo, una de las naves cambia de rumbo intempestivamente, dirigiéndose a la Luna. La pequeña nave atraviesa la atmosfera selenita y aterriza como si tuviere un piloto automático en el "Mare Serenitas" levantando a su paso el agua plateada de este, hasta llegar a la arena blanca donde atraca y se detiene, aunque por la fuerza del impacto, rueda y se estrella en un pequeño túmulo de cuarzos blancos. Ante el impacto de la nave la puerta se abre y el hombre de cabello aguamarina que iba en ella sale cayendo inerte a un lado de la nave. En torno la noche selenita cae y a lo lejos el planeta azul brilla con fuerza.

Dos siluetas cubiertas con mantos blancos se perfilan por la playa cercana al "Mare Serenitas".

-¡Princesa! ¡Por favor trate de razonar! ¡No puede huir de palacio!-llama desesperada la mujer mayor de cabello azul.

-No hay nada que razonar, Luna, no me casaré con Seiya de Kinmoku porque no lo amo y si me quedo en Palacio mi padre buscará la forma de obligarme y no lo permitiré-firme la joven de coletas rubias.

-¡Pero princesa, piense lo que hace! ¿A dónde irá? ¿Cómo conseguirá una nave si todas están en palacio?-tata de disuadirla Luna.

-¡No me importa a dónde me vaya, lo que me importa es que mi padre no me encuentre jamás! No voy a acabar como mi madre, teniendo una vida vacía y triste sin amor-declara firme Serena, la Nana corre y se coloca delante de ella.

-¡No permitiré que haga una locura, antes…-pero las palabras de Luna son cortadas al ver a su señora con los ojos fijos en algo delante de ellas.

-¡Mira allí! ¡Una nave selenita!-la princesa rubia corre hacia la nave que se haya derribada en la arena y la rodea con curiosidad.

-¡Princesa no se acerque puede ser peligroso!-la llama Luna, pero la joven rubia no le presta atención y llega al lado de la puerta de la nave mirando azorada al hombre herido de cabello aguamarina tirado en la arena blanca.

-¡Un hombre!-asombrada Serena, quien se hinca al lado del herido y toca su cuello, luego se agacha y coloca su oído en el pecho del joven

-¡Princesa no se acerque a ese hombre! ¡Es un terrícola!-aterrada la Nana al reconocer las vestimentas-¿Está…muerto…?-cuestiona la mujer.

-No, solo está paralizado, sus latidos son muy débiles, no se siente su pulso, vamos ayúdame a llevarlo a la cabaña de mi madre-apremia Serena.

-¡A la cabaña de su madre! ¡Pero Princesa!

-¡Ayúdame y cállate! ¡Es una orden!-le reclama la rubia, la Nana mueve la cabeza negativamente y termina por ayudar a su señora

-Esto va a tráenos muchos problemas, muchísimos, estoy segura-refunfuña Luna mientras jala el cuerpo del herido por la arena junto con su princesa…

**NOTAS FINALES: Avanza la historia, ocho años cambian mucho las cosas, ocho años en que el mar se volvió más fuerte, valiente y apuesto y la Luna más hermosa, sabia y soñadora. El encuentro del Mar y la Luna está escrito en las estrellas, una gran historia de amor está por escribirse ¿Será posible que ese amor se realice aun contra la guerra de dos reinos?...esta historia aún tiene mucho que escribir. ¡Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, ya nos dirás si lo logramos, tortuga! **

**ATTE: Dupin y el Mejor Detective del Mundo =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lazos

**AMORIS MARIS ET LUNA**

**Capítulo 3: Lazos**

**Música en youtube: /watch?v=7ld8HIsjj2w&feature=related**

La batalla eran el justo pago de un corazón guerrero solían decir los viejos a los niños cuando alguno de ellos se dignaba a contar sus aventuras. Golpes de mandoble, el olor a sangre, poder y justicia se mezclaban para resaltar el combate y hacerlo digno y noble.

El terrícola nació para luchar, así lo había designado Zeus cuando lo creo, todo le sería dado conforme a su esfuerzo, siempre había sido así, hasta que un día se presentó la Diosa Selene frente a ellos, les enseño que no todo era luchar y pelear por lo que deseaban sino que existían cosas mucho más allá, le enseño al hombre el significado de la comprensión, Selene amo a los terrícolas tanto como amaba a sus propios hijos los Selenitas y fue tanto su amor que deseo que estos los cuidaran y los protegieran como sus hermanos menores.

Zafiro ordenó el regreso de los hombres que habían quedado con vida después del asalto en contra de las guardias selenitas. Giró su caballo para ver por última vez el lugar en donde había caído su "hermano". Sabía que darle la noticia a su tío sería igual o más que penoso todavía. Pensó en cada una de las familias que habría de decirles que sus hijos, hermanos o padres habían muerto, por primera vez dudo de sus propias acciones… estar en la guerra de verdad distaba mucho de las incursiones y sabotajes de poca monta que habían estado haciendo hasta hace poco tiempo. La guerra por supuesto era algo mucho más serio.

-Mañana estaremos en Erusion- interrumpió sus pensamientos uno de sus amigos.

Él solo asintió aún buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas con las que se dirigiría al Rey y le diría que su Representante ante el Nuevo Concejo había muerto.

-Extrañaremos a Owen- colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabello azul, volviendo hacia él su atención – pero sé que tú lo harás mejor- aseguró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió sin comprender a lo que para muchos era lógico; y más después de la muerte del joven caballero de Atlantis.

-Que tú serás mejor Representante en el Concejo- Aclaró el guerrero.

Y fue en ese momento cuando al fin entendió la situación una que nunca había pasado por su cabeza, era lógico pues que su Tío propusiera a Owen como representante del Concejo al ser hijo de Andrew Rey de Atlantis uno de los más importantes y más respetados monarcas el Concejo se sentiría seguro de ir en contra de los Selenitas, pero ahora que Owen había muerto ese estandarte pasaba a él como legitimo sucesor de Erusion. Pensar en tal situación una que él no había visualizado jamás porque aunque él era un hábil guerrero nunca había tenido el ingenio e imaginación que el joven de Atlantis, se le hacía algo imposible de creer.

**Mare Serenitas, Territorios de señor de Argento . La Luna.**

La doncella preparo aquella cabaña vieja de mala gana. La joven Princesa la dirigía mientras sostenía aquel cuerpo inerte y que respiraba tan quedamente que Luna llego a pensar que su ama estaba equivocada y sujetaba entre sus brazos a un difunto. Acomodó un par de pieles en el camastro encendió el fuego del hogar para que este empezara a llenarse de su calor para después ayudar a la joven a recostar al hombre sobre la improvisada cama.

-Este hombre fue envenenado - Dijo convencida Serena mientras se desvestía, para susto de su doncella.

-¡PERO MI NIÑA! ¿QUÉ HACE?- exclamó admirada de la osadía de la joven.

-El fuego no será suficiente, Luna- empezó a explicar- debemos hacer que sude para que saque los vapores del veneno de su cuerpo ahora que este lo ha invadido si no lo hacemos, él morirá- sentenció, mientras de la misma forma buscaba desnudar al joven. Viendo ella que dicha labor se le dificultaba pidió el apoyo de la mujer mayor, la cual por unos instantes dudó pero acabó cediendo.

-Más valiera que este "terrícola" muriera- murmuró para si Luna mientras lo tapaba con una sábana y su joven ama se recostaba a su lado.

-No blasfemes Luna, sabes que uno de los mandatos de Diosa Selene es que debemos proteger a la vida en todas sus formas, incluso la de los terrícolas.

-¿Quién nos protegerá a nosotros de la ira del Rey cuando se dé cuenta que hemos encontrado y salvado a este terrícola?- se afligió la doncella, colocando unas cuantas pieles sobre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Ya!, no te lamentes- pidió la princesa- Necesito que busques un poco de corteza de roble lunar y de algunas hojas de campánulas para hacer una cura, después deberás tomar mi lugar para que así él no pierda calor.

-¡QUE! ¡BROMEA, VERDAD!...-exclamó la mujer, la joven negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida- ¡Por los Dioses!... ¡tengo más de 15 años que no estoy a solas con un hombre y menos desnuda!- saliendo de la casa malhumorada y refunfuñando. Mientras la joven de coletas rubias reía discretamente. La princesa rubia se recostó junto al hombre herido y se abrazó a su cuerpo para intentar darle calor. Sintió el cuerpo frío del joven terrícola y asustada se aferró más a este.

Una vez a solas con el herido, lo miró detenidamente, era la primera vez que estaba de frente con un terrícola y a simple vista no parecía ser en nada diferente a un selenita. Conocía muchos hombres, funcionarios de gobierno y soldados, que frecuentaban el palacio lunar pero jamás había visto a un hombre como aquel; el tono de su piel, el color singular de su cabello, tan azul como el Mare Serenitas cuando amanecía...y sintió el inexplicable deseo de tocarlo, de sentir entre sus manos la textura de sus cabellos algo temblorosa llevó su mano hacia las hebras enmarañadas de cabello azul y las tocó sintiendo su suavidad y alisándolas despacio, con sumo cuidado bajó su mano por su frente algo afiebrada y miró su rostro proporcionado y a la vez atractivo. ¿Porque hacia eso?, ella nunca se había fijado en esas cosas, era atractivo eso no podía negarlo… más que muchos hombres que ella hubiera visto antes, ¿de qué color serían sus ojos? se preguntó ¿Negros, pardos, verdes…? Si ella tuviera que elegir un color, elegiría el mismo que el del color de sus cabellos, un azul como el agua del mar. Despacio cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro a la altura de su pecho colocando su oído a la altura del corazón tratando de escuchar su latir. Luego levanto la cabeza y susurró unas palabras al oído de este.

-Tienes que vivir…debes vivir. No te rindas-acabó la princesa rubia acariciando la mejilla de él, de repente la princesa lo escuchó respirar profundamente y rápidamente volvió a colocar su oído en su corazón el cual ahora latía un poco más fuerte. Ella sonrió y volvió a su posición, definitivamente se salvaría, ella iba a ayudarlo; no le importaba si era correcto o no, si su padre se enojaría y la mandaría de nuevo a un "retiro" con los sacerdotes, algo en su fuero interno le decía que debía salvarlo, debía ver de que color eran sus ojos.

Luna no tardo mucho tiempo en regresar y traía consigo lo que le había pedido su ama junto con algunas cosas para comer ellas y agua.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, lo sé- comento mientras se quitaba su amplio faldón – pero mañana deberemos regresar al castillo.

-Yo no regresare- cortó imperante la princesa Serena vistiéndose luego de haber cubierto con las pieles al joven- te he dicho que planeo huir, no me casare con Seiya de Kinmoku.

- Huir pero… ¿cómo?... ¿Con qué?- preguntó la mujer- Su padre la encontrará si trata de huir y yo que sepa nadie osaría desobedecer al rey ocultando a su hija sin mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-Eso es cierto…- meditó la joven mientras ya vestida molía las hierbas con dos piedras- pero hay un lugar a donde podemos ir y nadie sabría quién soy- Se giró con el cataplasma que había hecho - la Tierra…-

-¡Pero usted se ha vuelto loca!, ¿cómo llegaremos a aquel lugar?, no tenemos ninguna nave que… ¡No!- se detuvo cuando el hilo de sus propias palabras cuando estas le habían dado sin querer la respuesta. La chica sonrió.

-La nave donde llegó este terrícola, con ella huiremos a la tierra.

-¡Pero si usted jamás ha tocado una nave en su vida!-

-Yo no, pero seguro él sabrá cómo…- dirigió su vista hacia el joven Atlante.

-¡Por los Dioses!, por favor entre en razón…si el Rey se llega a enterar que un enemigo toco tierra Selenita…no sé qué será de nosotras.

-Él no se enterara si tú no le dices nada- Colocó la mezcla de hierbas sobre la herida – ¿Vez cómo tenía razón? ha empezado a sudar- comentó la Princesa observando al hombre -… ven Luna y recuestaste a su lado, dentro de unas horas lo haré yo de nuevo- cubrió a ambos con las pieles como había hecho Luna antes- Mañana iras al castillo y buscaras lo necesario para mover esa nave y ocultarla, creo sería conveniente un cambio de ropa, le dirás a mi padre que estoy aquí así él no sospechara nada hasta que tengamos todo a punto para irnos- Observó que la mujer la veía desconcertada por su determinación – no me mires así tú también iras conmigo, no te dejaría a la ira de mi padre.

-No le ha pasado por la cabeza que este hombre cuando se recupere puede tomarnos como rehenes o algo peor, ¿verdad?-

-Algo me dice que este hombre es un alma buena, Luna, y sabes que yo en eso nunca me equivoco. Me lo dice mi corazón.

-Los Dioses quieran que nunca se equivoque, mi niña, su madre decía tener esa misma seguridad que usted pregona ahora… pero su excesiva confianza hizo que descuidara al peor de sus enemigos…- Advirtió.

-¿Lo dices por mi padre?- indagó la princesa.

-No exactamente por él… por eso le advierto que debe ser cuidadosa y más con este desconocido… cualquier cosa rara que haga, debemos advertirle a su padre… ya después podrá escapar si así lo desea.

-Está bien Luna pero te prometo que este hombre no nos hará ningún daño…lo sé…por alguna razón lo sé-declaró la rubia mirando atenta las facciones contraídas por la fiebre del joven inconsciente.

Gente de todo el Sistema y partes de la Galaxia llegaba como todos los días la amplia Sala del Trono Selenita, era costumbre del Rey atender junto con sus Concejeros los asuntos más apremiantes de su vasto imperio.

-¡El Rey Domhnal, Señor y Rey de la Luna, Gobernante del Sistema Solar y de la Galaxia!- habló un guardia con voz imperante.

Entró a la sala seguido de dos de sus Consejeros y todos los presentes se inclinaron en respetuosos saludo. Domhnal se dirigió a paso firme hacia la Silla del Trono la cual era de un color blanquecino; se contaba que había sido labrada a partir de una de las piedras más resistentes de la Luna, su forma era indefinida pareciendo que alguien había moldeado la roca con las manos en vez de ser a través de cincel y mazo, cierto era que su color blanquecino superaba a la piedra más pura del Reino, y que su tamaño imponía respeto.

El Rey tomó asiento y ambos consejeros se colocaron a ambos lados, todos los presentes se irguieron.

-Todavía no han regresado Artemis y Seiya- preguntó el soberano a uno de sus Consejeros, un hombre anciano y encorvado por la edad y vestido con una capa oscura, el hombre carraspeo.

-No, aún no han regresado y ninguno de los dos destacamentos que enviamos con ellos.

-Cuando lleguen infórmenme- ordenó, el hombre tosió convulsivamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Dígame Sacerdote, ¿ha ido mi hija a los rituales de Purificación ahora que esta próxima su boda?- inquirió, el Consejero negó con la cabeza, y dirigiéndose al Segundo Consejero ordenó -Acabando esta audiencia lleva a Luna a mi Salón privado, y dile que lleve a mi hija- el hombre asintió para preguntar aquel hombre de cabellos grises y mirada penetrante.

-¿Desea su Alteza que iniciemos con los asuntos del día?-

-Empecemos-

Las sesiones del Rey trataban de asuntos diversos, y que por su importancia había trascendido sus propios ámbitos territoriales y se trataban directamente ante el Rey, contrabando, despojo de propiedades, algún funcionario Selenita que no cumpliera a cabalidad sus funciones, cada uno de estos temas era tratado ante el Rey que escuchaba atentamente lo que el funcionario o el mismo ciudadano afectado tenía que exponerle; después de esto el Rey determinaba que se debería hacer o proceder.

Su deseo de sumisión y sometimiento de la Tierra solo era uno de los tantos puntos de su agenda, pero para él ese era el más importante de todos.

Todas las problemáticas fueron analizadas y diligentemente atendidas, un cambio de representante en Urano que evitaría una posible rebelión, la promesa de evitar la constante emigración mercuriana, así como el abasto de nuevos suministros a Marte.

Domhnal despidió a todos los reunidos ahí para dirigirse a su salón privado en donde acabaría de estudiar todo lo expuesto en el Salón del Trono, se levantó de su asiento y todos volvieron a inclinarse, sus consejeros se despidieron de él mientras era escoltado por sus Guardia personal.

Luna esperaba ansiosa en el salón del Rey, se frotaba las manos compulsiva, acción que hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa, era cierto que no era la primer vez que le mentía al rey, pero eso no quitaba que cada vez que lo hacia ella sintiera que el rey sabía que mentía… por supuesto todo era parte de su paranoia; paseo el dorso se su mano sobre su nariz, y pudo escuchar el eco de unos pasos a lo lejos, levanto la vista preocupada y pudo distinguir al Rey y a sus guardias personales que venían tras de él.

-Buenos días Luna, ¿Dónde está la Princesa?- preguntó.

-La princesa decidió pasar la noche en la propiedad de la difunta Reina- informó la doncella.

La mirada del Rey se endureció y Luna palideció por un instante, trato rápidamente de recuperar su acostumbrado aplomo; el hombre pareció meditárselo un poco y abrió la puerta del salón indicó que la mujer pasara primero para después entrar él, mientras los guardias se apostaban vigilantes en la puerta.

-Así que… está ahí- comentó.

-Si su majestad- fue toda la respuesta de Luna mientras juntaba las manos. Se quedó en medio del salón mientras el Rey se dirigía a su escritorio

- Me dijo el Sacerdote que no se ha presentado para hacer la ceremonia de purificación, recuérdale; dile que debe ir por su voluntad, no deseo volver a repetirlo- indicó pero en su voz existía un pequeño dejo de amenaza que para la pobre mujer no pasó desapercibido.

-Si, su majestad- repitió ella.

-La Tropa del Comandante Kou no demorará en llegar, deseo que ella este aquí para su recibimiento, como la prometida que es del Comandante es su deber estar ahí- mientras tomaba asiento. – Enviare a alguien cuando ese momento llegue- Luna esta vez asintió.- No deseo que pase mucho tiempo ahí así que espero que la convenzas de ir al Santuario lo más pronto posible. Puedes retirarte- ordenó finalmente el Rey. La Doncella se inclinó reverente como despedida y salió de ahí.

Respiró aliviada recargándose en esa gran puerta blanca; ambos Guardias la observaron por unos instantes, y giraron sus rostros apenados cuando se vieron sorprendidos por la mujer que no dudo en mirarlos recriminante.

-¿Qué?, ¡Nunca se han sentido intimidados al hablar ante él Rey!- inquirió molesta. Ambos hombres se sonrojaron y asintieron, ella alisó su vestido airada y se retiró.

-Vieja loca- murmuró uno de aquellos hombres. Pero Luna lo escuchó y regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¡Te escuche jovencito!- él hombre respingo asustado mientras su compañero reía por lo bajo, y la mujer lanzo tremendo pisotón al guardia antes de volver a continuar su camino, dejando atrás aun lastimado guardia.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Luna era ¿Cómo diablos movería esa maldita nave?, cuando salió de la casa, fue al lugar en donde esta se había estrellado; no sabía si lograrían arrástrala a algún lado que se la Princesa consideraría seguro, o peor aún si esta serviría y estaría funcional para los deseos de su señora. ¿En quién podría confiar?, lo más prudente seria que la ocultaran, y esperar a ver si podían saber si esta era aún operativa,… pero si… ¿así no fuera?; Luna trato de sacar esa idea de su cabeza y confió que la Diosa Selene le indicaría como obrar si ese fuera el caso.

Serena calentó un poco del té de hierbas que Luna le preparara antes de irse al palacio, humedeció un trapo y con cuidado lo apretó cerca de los labios de aquel herido. Limpio las gotas que escapaban de la comisura de sus labios, se sentía en paz ayudando a alguien, su madre siempre le decía que el mayor regalo estaba en la ayuda al prójimo, ver el rostro complacido y agradecido de aquellos a los que ayudaban era la mayor recompensa que un hijo de Selene podía tener; con ese pensamiento en mente trato de olvidar las amenazas de Luna.

-Él es una buena persona- se dijo para sí y realmente lo parecía, todo él emanaba una aura de tranquilidad que a la misma Serena le reconfortaba y que solo podía sentir en algunas personas, _"esa es la sensación que emana los puros de corazón, Serena" _recordó lo que le decía la difunta Reina, los hombres cuyos sentimientos eran puros y sin maldad permeaban su entorno y aquellos que los rodeaban con una sensación de vitalidad y paz.

Regresando de sus propios recuerdos, volvió a la tarea de cuidarlo, tocó su frente y notó que la fiebre disminuía, aspecto que le sorprendió; era raro que alguien sobreviviera tanto tiempo al veneno de un pez selenita, pero era obvio que los terrestres no eran como cualquier selenita; admiro la determinación y espíritu de lucha de los terrestres y deseo tener para si esa fortaleza, no le había dicho nada a Luna pero le aterraba la idea de casarse con Seiya, sabía que él hombre no la trataría mal… la trataría como una más de sus victorias, la cuidaría y luciría cuando le convendría, como un digno trofeo para el más grande campeón del Imperio.

Siempre se cuestionó el deseo de su padre por el matrimonio con aquel guerrero, pero algo que Serena había aprendido de su padre desde hace mucho tiempo era que nunca actuaba sin una razón aparente.

Retiró con un trapo cuidadosamente los residuos de la mezcla de aquella herida y comprobó que esta tenia mejor aspecto, sabía que no se borraría por completo, eso a causa de que la misma no se había atendió con tiempo pero sabía que por la fortaleza que veía en él una simple marca no importaría mientras viviera, volvió a poner otro tanto del cataplasma y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él se estremecía por el dolor que debía causarle, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, puede que en un inicio te duela pero pronto sanaras, ya lo veras…tranquilízate, estás con buenas personas-

Luna entró en la casa y vio a la joven princesa inclinada a un lado del rostro del herido, carraspeó para advertir su presencia ahí, Serena dio un respingo rápido y se sonrojo vivamente.

-Mi niña, si no la conociera bien diría que le gusta ese joven- comento la mujer mientras dejaba a un lado un pequeño bulto que desamarro y mostró varios cambios de ropa, los cuales acomodo en uno de los baúles que estaba cerca del camastro. – ¡Por los Dioses! jamás pensé que la ropa pudiera pesar tanto- se quejó.

-¿Deseas que te ayude?- preguntó la joven princesa incorporándose.

-No, esta es mi labor- se disculpó – solo me preocupa una cosa, y eso es ¿Cómo planea ocultaremos esa nave?, ¿Cómo sabremos si ésta aun funciona? - inquirió preocupada.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiendo las mortificaciones con las que atormentaba a veces a su doncella, pues Luna era, porque no decirlo, lo más parecido que había tenido a una madre desde que esta falleciera. Aunque Luna no era precisamente una noble como tal, ella y su hermano, Artemis, tenían posesiones y tierras que los acercaban al linaje de los herederos de Selene como primos terceros.

- Ya veras, Luna que Selene nos dará la respuesta- respondió con confianza a la que solo la mujer contestó con un suspiro.

Un poco más tarde ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, Serena le preocupaba dejar solo al herido pero la insistencia de Luna la obligo a acompañarla, sabía que ella sola no podría hacer mucho sin su ayuda, aunque ella misma no sabía muy bien que hacer. Caminaron hasta la playa y doblaron hacia donde se encontraban los montículos de coral, desde esa distancia realmente no se podía distinguir muy bien la nave que había quedado entre aquel grupo de cuarzos, pero mientras más se acercaban podían definir muy bien su forma. Ambas mujeres rodearon el montículo viendo que podían hacer, Serena caminó más y pudo visualizar un poco de maleza que muy bien podían ocupar para ocultar un poco la nave, con sus manos quitó la arena que cubría las raíces para sacarlas y llevarlas a su nuevo hogar.

Luna, mientras tanto, intentaba empujar la nave un poco más hacia las entrañas del grupo de cuarzos, una tarea bastante difícil pero después de un rato sintió que sus esfuerzos habían tenido un poco de éxito, un poco más tarde la joven princesa se reunió con ella, llevaba algunas hierbas y maleza de los al redores que empezó a colocar alrededor de la nave, cavando y enterrando sus raíces. Cuando creyeron ambas mujeres que aunque no estaba totalmente oculta por lo menos no era fácil de detectar a simple vista dieron por concluida su labor en aquel lugar.

-Creo ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no lo crees así, Luna?- observó Serena admirando su obra. La pobre mujer se secaba el sudor con sus ropas.

-Creo que si tenemos un poco de suerte nadie la verá-

Serena observó al firmamento y vio la posición del sol y de la tierra comprendiendo que habían tardado bastante tiempo en sus labores al intentar ocultar la nave.

–Luna, debemos regresar- pidió.- la mujer solo asintió en respuesta.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que ambas mujeres encontraron a aquel extraño "invasor" como lo había calificado Luna y con cada día que pasaba el terrestre recuperaba la mayoría de sus fuerzas cada una se turnaba para cuidarlo y atender sus necesidades. Lo cierto era que aquel viajero no moriría.

Entre sueños Serena lo escuchaba musitar algunos nombres en un principio no podía definir bien pero con el tiempo empezó a familiarizarse con ellos podía sentir su sufrimiento, y dolor, algunas veces lloraba al llamar a sus padres, a su tío; algunas veces escuchaba el nombre de Setsuna y de Zafiro ¿Quiénes serían ellos? ¿Sus hermanos? …¿Su esposa e hijo? sin saber el por qué eso le causaba cierto malestar; por momentos pensaba que era egoísta molestarse; era lógico que ese joven tuviera una familia, una verdadera familia que lo amara… quizá le dolía que alguien sufriera por él y lo creyera muerto. Si, eso debía ser. Le dolía pensar alguien sufriera por él en algún lugar de la Tierra.

**Reino de Erusión, La tierra.**

En la sala del trono el rey Endymion escuchaba atento el relato de su sobrino quien terminaba de explicarle cómo luchó el joven de Atlantis hasta la muerte. El rostro del rey demostraba la mas completa incredulidad primero y totalmente afligido después, a su lado, su hermana Setsuna, madre de Zafiro, escuchaba llorosa el relato sintiendo verdadera pena en su corazón por la muerte del pequeño que crío como otro hijo.

-Y eso es todo, tío Endymion. Owen liberó a todos los prisioneros y además peleó contra el comandante Kou, y lo venció. El mayor enemigo de nuestro pueblo ha muerto gracias al valor de mi hermano.

-Yo no quería que eso pasara-habla Endymion consternado-nunca debí dar esa orden, jamás debí…-dice abatido golpeando con el puño de su única mano el trono.

-No digas eso, tío. En mi opinión justamente el legado que nos deja Owen es el no temer a la batalla, el nunca resignarnos a bajar la cabeza ante el enemigo, he meditado y la batalla que tuvimos debe enseño una cosa, que no es imposible vencer a los selenitas. Si un puñado de nosotros lo hizo, tío Endymion, ¿Imaginas lo que haríamos unidos?-emocionado el chico pelinegro.

-¡NO! ¡Eso jamás!-se exalta el rey-La muerte de Owen es justamente lo contrario, es la señal perfecta de lo que pierde Erusion y la tierra si un rey no evita en la medida de sus fuerzas el derramamiento de sangre.

-¡Pero tío!-exclama asombrado el chico.

-No, Zafiro, no, alguna vez yo pensé como tú, creía que la lucha armada era la solución y por esa decisión perdí lo que mas amaba en mi vida… A mi esposa, a mi hijo…-dolido él-la gente que admiraba y quería como la familia, Thalassa pereció, tu Padre, mi pueblo y mi reino. No quiero que pase de nuevo-pide Endymion sujetando el hombro de su sobrino.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! Soltándose de la mano de Endymion molesto y con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Hijo!-se sobresalta Sestuna.

-¡No Madre! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No dejaré que la muerte de mi hermano y el valor que mostró queden en el olvido! Si mi tío no tiene el valor para enfrentar al rey Domhnal, yo sí lo tengo; los jóvenes de Erusion hemos crecido, quienes de niños vimos morir a nuestros seres queridos ahora somos hombres y no vamos a dejar que el sacrificio de Owen, que era el único en este reino con agallas, sea en vano-declara el chico y sale de la sala del trono.

-¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro regresa y discúlpate!-exige Setsuna, pero su hermano la toma del brazo y niega con la cabeza.

-Déjalo ir. Ya entenderá, a su edad todo nos parece sencillo, nos creemos capaces de lo imposible, pero a mi edad, preferimos conservar a la gente que amamos en vez de arriesgarlo todo. Me duele tanto perder al muchacho… le juré que lo protegería, se lo juré-declara abatido el rey Endymion recordando al jovencito de cabello aguamarina-se lo debía a Andrew, a Michiru…-murmura-y no cumplí. Lo llegue a amar como a un hijo…-tratando de contener las lágrimas Endymion. Su hermana se lanza llorando al pecho de éste y el rey de Erusion la abraza acariciando su cabello con su mano de metal.

-También yo lo amaba como a un hijo…no es justo…-llora Setsuna.

-Voy a hacer una ceremonia especial en su memoria y la del joven Kelvin, pero enviaré a casa a los nobles. Quizá ganamos un asalto, pero no tentaré más al destino ni al reino lunar-declara Endymion y su hermana asiente-Soy tan culpable de que Owen haya muerto…daría lo que sea por que estuviera vivo-insiste el rey con vehemencia mirando el cielo de Erusion en que se vislumbra una tormenta.

Owen sintió que caía en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, cerró los ojos instintivamente como si con eso evitara sentir el impacto en el suelo; pero nunca sintió el golpe, solo sentía que estaba tirado en algún lugar; abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, lo único que sabía es que debía continuar caminando, algo dentro de sus ser se lo indicaba así… debía luchar, debía seguir y no detenerse, ese "algo" le decía que alguien lo esperaba al final.

-_Padre_- musitó y visualizó a ese hombre que lo cuidó hasta el último momento de su vida; se observó a sí mismo como aquel niño de 12 años, y se vio trasportado a aquella época cuando estaba rodeado de los regentes de las tribus terrestres a lo lejos vio a su madre, a su tío Endymion aun joven, tras de él a su tía Rei; los tres hablaban con su padre; deseo ir hacia ellos pero algo no se lo permitía alguien lo tenía sujeto de uno de sus hombros giro su rostro para verlo bien pero no pudo distinguir su rostro, pero había algo en esa persona que se le hacía familiar.

Después de un tiempo el trío se dirigió a la Sala donde estaban todos reunidos, observo cada expresión de los rostros de los ahí presentes al viejo padre de la Reina Rei, a Diamante con su semblante arrogante y retador, el rostro sereno de su padre explicando aquel plan contra el Rey Lunar… pero aquella persona aún estaba tras de él con sus manos sobre sus hombros, parecía que sonreía; después todo era confusión, las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de hombres con trajes plateados irrumpieron en el lugar, intento gritar y alertar a los presentes pero ningún sonido salía de su boca; se giró buscando ayuda pero ya nadie estaba tras de él, así que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo pudo moverse, corrió hacia donde estaba su padre peleando con un grupo de soldados selenitas, los cuales repelió con gran agilidad, el Rey de Atlantis observo que él iba a su encuentro y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro abría una pequeña puerta de un sótano, al cual fue arrojado.

-¡PADRE!,¡PADRE!- se escuchó por fin gritar, y sintió como un líquido caliente caía sobre su cabeza y resbalaba por su rostro… limpió su rostro con su mano y al mirarla supo que era sangre, la sangre de su padre que murió al tratar de ocultarlo … -¡PADRE!- gritó nuevamente lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de aquel sótano la cual rompió y cerró sus ojos por un golpe de luz que lo impactó de lleno en el rostro el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio pero en ese momento sintió que alguien lo sostenía antes de caer.

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!...- escuchó su voz- solo era un sueño, tranquilízate, vas a estar bien, todo va a estar bien- pidió una voz tranquila y dulce.

Él abrió sus ojos impactado; desconcertado frenéticamente buscaba a los soldados lunares, a su padre, pero no reconoció nada de ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente del terrestre y que dijo en voz alta.

-En Mare Serenitas- respondió la voz, que venía de sus espaldas y que se aferraba a él fuertemente en su mente.

-¿Mare Serenitas?- preguntó- … eso es… en la Luna- ¡Me han capturado! ¡Soy su rehén!- se giró bruscamente y encaró a la joven de cabellos rubios frente a él -¿Qué ha sido de mis amigos?- interrogó de nuevo tratando de incorporarse pero aún estaba débil.

-No sabemos nada de tus amigos… estabas solo... ¿son invasores de la Tierra?- la pregunta desconcertó al joven rubia.

-¿Invadir?...

-Te encontramos herido a las orillas de Mare Serenitas y te trajimos aquí para curarte… si viniste con otros podemos avisarles que estas a salvo- dijo la joven rubia de ojos azules que le hablaba con una voz que resonaba en su subconsciente de forma familiar.

-No entiendo qué pasó… no sé ni como llegue aquí… -murmuró derrotado el joven.

-Quizá lo único que necesitas es descansar para recordar- reconfortó la joven sonriéndole al chico herido-Mi nombre es…-Luna, que estaba callada y asustada en un rincón, miró a su princesa negando con la cabeza aterrada de que le fuera a decir su nombre; aunque ella pareció comprender perfectamente - mi nombre es Isolda… ¿Y el tuyo?-dijo ella y la mujer suspiró aliviada. El chico la miró extrañado por unos instantes y sin responder, pero la joven princesa con su habitual calma le explicó-Creo, debemos presentarnos es lo que la gente hace cuando se conoce ¿no crees? -el joven la miró en hito por unos instantes más como quien ve un espectro o un hada de los bosques cuando se estaba seguro que estos seres no existían.

Algo había en su voz que… era reconfortante, su sonrisa igual al de una ninfa y esos ojos tan azules que asemejaban a las profundidades de los mares en los cuales te podías perder por completo.

-Soy Owen…- balbuceo cediendo y sintiendo de pronto una inexplicable confianza-de Atlantis…

-Un gusto en conocerte, Owen de Atlantis, me alegra que despertaras, eso significa que el veneno ha cedido- comento levantándose del camastro y acomodando su largo faldón.

-Gracias- musito el joven en agradecimiento-gracias por… salvarme-intentó incorporarse pero sus rodillas se doblaron, aunque en ese instante a su lado un par de brazos que lo enlazaron por la espalda sosteniéndolo, asombrado miró a su lado, y vio a la joven de coletas rubias que lo sostenía fuertemente.

-Aún estás débil, no debes esforzarte; lo importante era que el veneno se eliminara, ahora poco a poco empezarás a sanar- Luna se acercó para ayudar a la Princesa y a Owen - ven -dijo y entre ambas mujeres lo ayudaron a sentarse sobre el camastro. La educación del joven guerrero, no le permitía aceptar la ayuda de una mujer, en el hombre recaía la responsabilidad de ser fuerte y desempeñar los trabajos pesados, pero en esta ocasión se sentía tan débil que no podía oponerse; y ciertamente tampoco quería; la cercanía de la joven le inflingía algo de paz y seguridad, una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y que venía mezclado con el aroma de su cuerpo. Un aroma hermoso y tranquilizador que nunca había percibido antes.

-Siéntate y descansa, en un momento te daremos algo de comer- aconsejó ella mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse en el camastro, para después dirigirse hacia el fuego de la chimenea junto con Luna y esta última sirvió en un plato hondo de metal con un guiso que se cocía en un caldero.

Owen había crecido odiando a los selenitas; los odiaba porque le habían quitado todo lo que él amaba, detestaba que oprimieran a la gente de su planeta, que saquearan y robaran todo lo que ellos creaban con esfuerzo; al observar a Serena parecía que a esos que él consideraba las peores creaciones de los Dioses, no lo eran tanto ¿Era posible que…?, mientras las miraba a lo lejos desecho esa idea de la cabeza.

-Está caliente…- le advirtió la rubia- es sopa de pescado plateado con raíces, te ayudara a reponer tus fuerzas – mientras soplaba sobre el plato caliente.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-cuestionó asaltado por sus pensamientos- Somos enemigos ¿Por qué no me dejaste moriro me entregaste a Rey Domhnal?-cuestionó el joven de cabello azul a la rubia. Ella lo miró y se veía la pena reflejada en sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

-No podría hacerlo-dijo ella dolida dejando encima de la piedra el plato de sopa- Pero no te culpo de pensar eso… los selenitas hemos dañado mucho a tu gente, pero no todos los selenitas somos como el Rey, te equivocas al pensarlo, muchos de nosotros seguimos la Ley de la Diosa Selene-declaró la joven e impulsivamente tomando entre sus manos las de él haciéndolo estremecer con su solo contacto -Por favor confía en nosotras- miró a Luna -queremos ayudarte, de verdad quiero ayudarte-declaró la rubia clavando sus ojos azules en los aguamarina del extranjero. Por unos instantes se miraron el uno al otro; parecía que ambos escudriñaban sus almas. Serena confirmó lo que su corazón le decía: él era un buen hombre, y Owen pudo ver la sinceridad y su buen corazón.- Gracias- musito él y ella respondió con una sonrisa, solo un carraspeo seguido de una tos convulsiva de Luna que los observaba a lo lejos los sacó de su abstracción. La princesa de la Luna retiró sus manos de él tomando el plato de sopa de la piedra donde estaba olvidad y colocándolo entre sus manos.

-Es tiempo de irnos…Isolda…-recalcó Luna el nombre que Serena había dado-o tu Padre se molestará y no deseamos eso-recalcó la mujer mayor.

Serena asintió.

-Descansa Owen …-dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa -Cómelo todo, por favor y no salgas para nada de este lugar ni le abras a nadie que no seamos Luna y yo; es peligroso que alguien más te vea-pidió la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cabaña tomando una capucha que Luna le alargaba para colocársela.

El joven al escuchar esto las miró receloso, actitud que Serena detectó, así que antes de salir le dijo:

-Mañana temprano regresare no debes preocuparte…Owen de Atlantis-dijo ella su nombre y se despidió con su mano cerrando tras de ella la puerta de madera. Ahí en la soledad, quedó el chico terrícola, con el plato de sopa en la mano. Owen cerró los ojos y percibió de nuevo en el aire de la cabaña el aroma que despedía la joven selenita; sonrió y empezó a comer del plato, tratando de descifrar qué clase de aroma sería ese.

-Madre, creo he sido salvado por una hada de los bosques …-rememoró lo que acababa de experimentar el peliazul.

**PALACIO SELENITA DÍAS DESPUES.**

Un hombre alto de cabellos blancos caminaba apresuradamente por el palacio; iba sucio y con la ropa desgarrada, llena de sangre y de tierra. Llegó ante las puertas que custodiaban las estancias del Rey y dos guardias le franquearon la entrada.

-¡ABRAN PASO!- Exclamó imperativo, pero los soldados no le hicieron el menor caso. – ¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJEN PASAR, NECESITO VER AL REY!-

Ambos hombres lo miraron por un instante pero aun así no se movieron.

Todos en el palacio sabían quien era ese hombre; Artemis Stella, la mano derecha del rey, por algunos considerado servil y sin el mas mínimo atisbo de rectitud; muy contrario a su padre llamado Darius "El Justo" y por supuesto a su hermana Luna quien fue dama de compañía de la difunta reina Selene y ahora protegía a la joven princesa Serena.

-El Rey ha ordenado que nadie lo moleste – se dignó un guardia a informar viendo que el rostro de Artemis empezaba a enrojecer de la ira contenida.

El Consejero apretó con fuerzas los puños de sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación.

-Lo que tengo que tratar con su majestad no puede esperar… Es sobre el ataque a la Tierra… Los guardias lo miraron pero aun así no le cedieron el paso.

-¡ABRAN PASO!, ¿QUE NO ESCUCHARON?- se dirigió hacia ellos y no supieron como reaccionar, cuando el consejero real paso a un lado de ellos y en un movimiento abrió las puertas y entro al salón donde el rey se reunía con otros funcionarios

El rey, al verlo se levantó de su asiento.

– ¡ARTEMIS, QUE TE PROPONES ENTRADO ASI!, NADIE DEBE INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY EN REUNIÓN, SAL! ES UNA ORDEN.-

Artemis no se inmutó, ni se movió, todos los presentes observaban expectantes la escena sin saber como reaccionar, en primera por el aspecto del Consejero Real y en segunda la reacción del soberano.

-¡Debería castigarte por tu impertinencia Artemis! – el Rey se levanta de la mesa donde están reunidos varios señores importantes del Sistema Solar. El hombre de cabellos largos y blancos lo mira de hito en hito con el rostro enrojecido – Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea realmente importante - Con un ademán despide a los ahí reunidos- ¡Retírense!– Los señores se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a la salida, entre murmullos y comentarios.

Artemis camina hacia donde el Rey se haya aun en su asiento.

- ¿Y BIEN?-exclama en voz alta.

-Mi Señor- Artemis traga saliva por lo que esta a punto de decir. Sabe que deliberadamente no había ido a ver a su señor en semanas, temeroso de su reacción, pero ya no puede arrepentirse – Fuimos emboscados… perdimos a toda la patrulla… -

El rostro de Domhnal se contrajo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de lo que su consejero le acababa de decir:

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA SEIYA?, ¡TRAELO ANTE MI INMEDIANTAMENTE!

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Seiya de Kinmoku está muerto mi señor…soy el único sobreviviente, al único a quien esos bárbaros dejaron con vida.

¡MALDITA SEA!- en un movimiento rápido de la mano golpeo directamente a Artemis en el rostro – ¡SON UN PUÑADO DE IDIOTAS!

Artemis nunca había visto A Domnhal perder el control de esa forma, ni aún cuando Serenity los había descubierto esa noche … limpió la comisura de sus labios y por un momento observó la sangre que pintaba de rojo el dorso de su mano, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Artemis era un hombre que podía ver lo bueno en los peores momentos, y en ese momento veía que a pesar de lo que dijera Domhnal Argento, la perdida Seiya de Kinmoku era una perdida considerable y que afectaba a sus planes pero eso a él le beneficiaba y mucho.

-¿Y que haremos ahora, mi señor? – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

El Rey se llevó la mano al rostro y masajeó sus ojos con sus dedos apretando levemente el nacimiento de su nariz reflexionando un poco.

-Estoy pensando- dijo para después continuar -Debemos traer a Serena de su retiro, ya no tiene caso la ceremonia de purificación si el prometido esta muerto; después…después los terrícolas pagaran por su atrevimiento.

-Mi señor. Si me permite opinar…-dice Artemis, el rey concede con una seña- La única fuerza de los terrícolas contra nosotros es su número, son muchos, demasiados, y es lógico que solo divididos podemos mantenerlos bajo "_la virtud del Imperio Selenita_", pero esta victoria puede exaltar sus ánimos, puede motivarlos a unirse y hacerlos sentir algo de lo que no deben ser capaces-inquiere el concejero.

-Bien, entonces debemos buscar algo que los divida más…si…- reflexionando comenta aquel hombre - algo a lo que no puedan resistirse ninguno de esos nobles-medita, finalmente una sonrisa maquiavélica curva su boca- creo Artemis tenemos al fin la excusa que siempre he anhelado; ¿Qué te parece un nuevo compromiso para la princesa?-

Artemis lo mira intrigado de todas las posibilidades que se barajeaban por su mente esa era una de las mas remotas, pero finalmente puede ver lo que Domnhal a través de él los objetivos de su plan.

Owen se estaba recuperando rápidamente de sus heridas y del veneno que casi lo llevara ante las puertas del Hades y tal como lo dijo Serena cada día regresaba, a veces dos días por día, a veces por la mañana acompañada de aquella mujer que mayor la cual creía era su madre; ya días después Serena le dijo que era su tía. Otras ocasiones, iban por la tarde cuando le llevaban comida y le cambiaban los vendajes del torso.

Durante las visitas por la mañana de Isolda, ésta hablaba poco, siempre lo indispensablemente necesario; Luna cuidaba mucho lo que la joven princesa decía o comentaba y él se daba cuenta de eso, ambas mujeres lo atendían prodigiosamente eso Owen no lo podía negar; después de prepararle el desayuno y suministrarle los medicamentos, se iban rápidamente, ya por la tarde Serena regresaba la mayoría de las veces sin Luna así que aprovechaba para llevar con ella varios pergaminos para que él los leyera, comentando sobre temas que podrían interesarle, historias y cuentos de cómo la Madre Selene cuidaba de los terrestres, relatos de los viajes de algunos sabios selenitas que narraban sus prodigiosos descubrimientos y el como les enseñaron el arte de la agricultura y el juego de los Dioses; Owen en sus ratos de ocio leía todo aquello, y deseo volver a esos tiempos donde los Terrestres eran tratados como iguales en toda la Vía Láctea y no como esclavos.

A Owen le agradaba cuando Serena regresaba sola porque ambos podían platicar libremente sin los ojos vigilantes de la tía Luna que lo miraban y juzgaban, él se sentía con más confianza. Ambos jóvenes se sentaban junto al fuego y algunas veces ella le leía algunos pergaminos escritos en lenguaje selenita la mayoría de ellos poemas, que un chico como él, amante de todo tipo de artes, disfrutaba mucho, tanto por lo que decían que en conjunto con la voz de Serena le imprimían a cada palabra parte de sus sentimientos, así, al terminar la lectura, ambos se sentían mas en confianza y platicaban de todo y de nada, solo disfrutando el momento de estar el uno con el otro; para Owen, Serena o mejor dicho, Isolda, se volvió una amiga, alguien que velaba por él en ese momento de necesidad y para ella el joven terrestre se volvió alguien que no estaba a su lado por su posición o por recibir los favores del Rey y mucho menos la veía como un premio a sus logros, como lo hacía Seiya.

Ese día, durante la visita vespertina, ella tomó entre sus manos el pergamino que había llevado y se sentó al lado de Owen mientras este tallaba con una piedra afilada unos fragmentos de cuarzo y conchas de mar.

- "_En tus ojos, mi rostro; en los míos, el tuyo. En los rostros descansan los corazones fieles ¿Dónde podíamos encontrar dos mejores hemisferios sin un norte definido, sin un occidente declinante? Aquello que muere no estaba mezclado con igualdad, si nuestros corazones son uno o nuestro amor semejante, ninguno desfallecerá, ninguno morirá…_-terminó Serena retirando el pergamino se percató que Owen la miraba, había dejado de tallar el cuarzo, un leve sonrojo involuntario la acometió ante esa mirada aguamarina-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Es hermoso; es algo diferente a los que has leído antes, parece que están depositados en cada palabra los sentimientote su autor ¿Quién lo escribió?-pregunta él.

-Es de la difunta reina Serenity-dice ella con cierto orgullo.

-¿La conociste?-pregunta Owen curioso. Serena asiente sonriendo -Por sus palabras debió ser una buena y sabia reina-infiere el joven

-Lo era; era la mejor persona que había en la Luna-dice ella.

-Realmente son palabras muy bellas, y creo se escucharían mejor con música -dice él mirando de nuevo el pergamino con las letras escritas en tinta de plata.

-¿Sabes cantar?-inquiere la rubia admirada. El chico asiente y se acerca más a ella.

-Mi madre siempre amó todo tipo de manifestación artística, me enseñó a cantar, a tocar la lira, y sobre todo a crear mis propios instrumentos, nunca olvidaré sus enseñanzas, su voz, la música es lo que me hace ser un Atlante-inquiere el chico con orgullo.

-¿Tu madre te espera en la Tierra, en Atlantis?-cuestiona la rubia.

-No. Mi madre y mi padre hace mucho tiempo murieron, fueron asesi…-él se calla y la rubia baja la mirada-Disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Está bien, sé que muchos terrestres han muerto por las ambiciones de nuestro rey, me gustaría poder ayudar, volver a restituir el deseo de Selene de que todos seamos hermanos y no esclavos y dominadores-dice ella y toma las manos del joven mirándolo con angustia.

-Ya lo hiciste; te debo mi vida, Isolda, algún día la historia de nuestros planetas cambiara, y eso será gracias a gente como tu, así que creo ha valido la pena estar aquí si he podido conocerte- el joven de cabello azul se atreve a levantar su mano y acomodar un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja de ella.

Una sonrisa, sus ojos en los de ella, las manos unidas y una corriente de simpatía que se comienza a volverse algo más, todo se conjunta entre ambos, un rubor de ella, una sensación de vacío en el estómago y la mano del joven de la tierra que se desliza hacia la mejilla suave y blanca de la princesa selenita.

-Isolda….yo…-balbucea extasiado una fuerza lo impulsa hacia ella, pero el sexto sentido de Serena se pone alerta, las palabras de Luna resuenan en su mente la hacen huir de ese nuevo peligro.

-Me debo de ir ya- se levanta rápidamente. Te veré mañana-tomando con rapidez los pergaminos y sale sin decir más, dejado al Atlante en medio de la cabaña, con sus sentimientos rebullendo dentro de él, finalmente da un largo suspiro, tocando su cabeza y enmarañando su cabello.

-Pero qué ibas a hacer, Owen Thalassa… besarla…pensabas besarla…-se recrimina. Serena, a las afueras de la cabaña toca su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado.

"_Creo que se está haciendo demasiado cercana de ese joven terrícola, mi niña. No hay día que no vaya a verlo o que pase con él horas y horas. Sobra que le enumere los peligros y las distancias que tiene con él, solo espero que no caiga en el eterno juego en que deben caer por ley un hombre y una mujer, porque usted no puede darse ese lujo, ni exponerlo a él más de lo que ya está expuesto. ¿Me comprende?"_

-Esto no está bien-se dice la rubia al recordar las palabras de su nana y corre, corre por la arena blanca del Mare Serenitas hacia el palacio, intentando que la brisa fresca de la noche calme sus agitados nervios.

Serena jamás se había sentido tan bien con alguien, tan feliz, tan completa, tan ella misma, con esa sensación de calidez alrededor que únicamente había sentido cuando su madre estaba viva; solo en unos cuantos días ese joven extranjero había logrado crear en ella sentimientos tan extraños, confusos y jamás sentidos. A Owen le pasaba lo mismo luego de la sorpresa inicial, del agradecimiento infinito y de la compenetración con su salvadora que había forjado una amistad, se había dado cuenta de que quizá estaba disfrutando demasiado su convalecencia. Su herida estaba casi curada, había recuperado sus fuerzas y a pesar de ello preferiría estar con Isolda que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo, con ella el dolor en su corazón desaparecía, no se sentía solo, y sabía que le era importante a alguien.

La observaba, y a través de ello había aprendido a conocerla, cada emoción suya, él la conocía perfectamente: lo que la hacía reír, lo que la hacía emocionar, o lo que la hacia molestarse con él; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que extrañaba la Tierra, a su tío, y a toda su familia ahí, la sola presencia de Isolda llenaba por completo su vida y lo hacía extrañamente feliz. Ella le habló de su nave y le dijo que la habían ocultado, también le había dicho de sus deseos de huir de su padre que deseaba casarla, que ella era el pago de su padre a un ambicioso hombre, ambos acordaron que cuando él se recuperara, irían a ver la nave para repararla y Serena se ofreció a conseguirle las piezas que necesitara para ello.

El tiempo pasó como siempre suele hacerlo sin pedir permiso, ni dar concesiones, el joven terrestres recuperó sus fuerza lo suficiente para poder aventurarse fuera de la cabaña, ambos jóvenes aun con la renuencia de Luna fueron a ver la nave, la cual con el paso de los días y su exposición a los elementos había sufrido algunos daños menores, pero estos no eran algo tan grave que el Atlante con un poco de pericia lograra arreglarlos, Serena buscó y consiguió las piezas que se necesitaban sustituir, con ayuda de Luna obviamente, que era la que usaba toda clase de artimañas para conseguirlas, y Owen reparaba las otras que solo necesitaban mantenimiento.

Ese día, el peliazul estaba sentado en unos montículos de piedra viendo correr por la playa a la joven que con sus prodigiosos cuidados le había salvado la vida, mientras tallaba algo con una madera y una piedra afilada. "Una sirena" pensó al ver a Isolda correr aun lado del agua de mar, y le hizo remontar a sus recuerdos de infancia cuando su madre jugaba junto con el en las playas de Atlantis.

Tan absorto estaba en sus recuerdos que no supo cuando la joven se coloco frente a él.

-¿Será que tu no sabes nadar?- preguntó inocente ella mirándolo.

-¿Nadar?...- se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- No has intentado siquiera acercarte al agua desde que ya puedes salir – replicó la rubia.

El sonrío por la ironía de la pregunta. Nadar un Atlante. ¡Claro que sabía! Y claro que había nadado, pero cuando ella no lo veía.

–Tienes razón, Isolda; al menos no cuando tu me miras– dijo él y ella sonrió entendiendo – más bien prefería observarte, me hiciste recordar a las sirenas de las antiguas historias de mi reino.

-¿Qué es una Sirena?- preguntó Serena intrigada.

-En el Reino de Atlantis las Sirenas eran las protectoras de Poseidón; un ser mitad mujer mitad pez y el Dios las envió para cuidar a sus hijos del mar, dice una vieja historia que una de ellas se enamoro de un pescador que después de haber enviudado pasaba los días y las noches cerca del mar esperando que Hades lo recogiera- Serena había subido al montículo de roca y se había sentado a su lado mirando atenta aquel pedazo de madera entre sus manos - una joven sirena se conmovió del dolor del pescador y empezó a amarlo, por las noches le cantaba arrullando su sueño y por el día oraba a Poseidón que lo cuidara; un día Selene descendió a la tierra y supo del amor de la sirena, Selene llena de compasión trasformó la cola de la sirena en dos piernas de mujer, pero dicho prodigio solo ocurría cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del firmamento, en el día sus dos piernas volvían a ser la cola de un pez, a pesar de ello la sirena busco al pescador y consoló su dolor, él volvió a tener esperanza y ella lo amo intensamente. Poseidón junto con Selene consagraron su amor en un montículo de pierdas parecido a este – señaló Owen el lugar donde ambos estaban sentados.

-¡Que hermoso! – comentó Serena – ¿Alguna vez viste una sirena? – con curiosidad.

-Si…- le responde con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte lunar. – Mi madre era una sirena – responde ante el asombro de la joven.

-¿Una de verdad?-duda la rubia. Él sonríe y asiente-no te lo creo…

-Pues así era, Isolda, así era-recalca él. La chica guarda silencio y lentamente se acerca a él, no queriendo distraerlo de su tarea, maravillándose de lo que hacia con sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto como una niña curiosa.

-Una flauta – respondió y tomo el instrumento entre sus dedos y llevo uno de sus extremos a sus labios un leve sonido salió de el llenado el ambiente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejo transportar por el sonido, se imaginó que las nubes la llevaban lejos de ese lugar salvándola de su destino; salvándola de un hombre tan ruin y malvado como Seiya.

Cuando acabó la melodía Serena abrió sus ojos o contempló al joven que también la miraba fijamente.

-Es hermoso… ¡Tan bello! Tenía años que no escuchaba música. Desde que mamá murió a mi padre no le gusta que nadie cante en casa-dice ella.

-Es la melodía que me inspira tu belleza, Isolda-dice él. Un sonrojo de ella es la única respuesta. Ella sonríe y tomándolo de la mano, lo obliga a levantarse

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos al agua!-lo jala ella. El chico se deja conducir por ella y los dos entran sumergiendo primero sus pies en el agua cristalina del Mare Serenitas. El joven Atlante se quita la camisa blanca y la lanza lejos. Aún tiene los vendajes en su torso pero usando solo su pantalón entra con la princesa selenita en el agua, tomados de las manos y reciben el embate de la ola.

Serena ríe feliz y cuando la ola se calma, mira en torno sin descubrir al chico.

-¿Owen? ¿Owen?-nada ella mirando hacia todas direcciones-¡Owen!-se angustia terriblemente al no verlo, pero en ese momento el sonido del chapoteo de agua la hace mirar atrás y ve saltar como auténtico pez al chico peliazul encima de una ola. Ella sonríe, maravillada del espectáculo. Owen cae en un clavado perfecto y bucea por debajo del agua hasta emerger justo delante de la rubia con la cabeza mojada. Ella aplaude emocionada por lo que acaba de ver -¡Cómo lo hiciste! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Nadie que conozco puede nadar así!

-Es que no conoces a un Atlante, Isolda, nosotros vivimos la mitad del tiempo en el agua-responde el chico.

-¿Una carrera?-propone la princesa con su espontaneidad natural. El joven asiente y ambos comienzan a nadar entre risas por el inmenso mar de la Luna, sintiendo una gran satisfacción en su interior de estar juntos. El joven Atlante empieza a hacer círculos alrededor de ella que lo contempla más que maravillada por su habilidad tan singular, hasta que ambos quedan uno frente al otro en medio de las olas.

-Creo que me ganaste- cede él.

-No lo creo- se burla ella-tu nadabas en círculos.

-Eres muy buena nadadora casi igual a una Sirena- concede él.

-¿Lo crees?- pregunta emocionada y burlona.

-Claro que lo creo- Acomoda un mechón mojado que cae sobre su rostro, llevándolo tras su oreja y con el movimiento coloca su mano sobre su mejilla-nadas como una sirena, tu mirada también es igual al de una Sirena- concede mientras acerca su rostro al de ella y levemente roza sus labios con los de ella, un leve contacto y un sin número de sensaciones empiezan a agitarse dentro de sus cuerpos, Serena solo escucha las olas a lo lejos, parecería que su anima se ha desprendido de su cuerpo elevándola a los cielos, cierra sus ojos fuertemente tratando de no sentir cómo su cuerpo se eleva…percibe el aroma de Owen cerca de ella y como él la toma entre sus brazos, la calida sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, la sensación de cómo sus alientos que se mezclan el uno con el otro, un calido y tierno beso, lentamente ambos se separan pero aun unidos en ese abrazo deseando no separarse jamás.

No se dicen nada, solo se miran. Owen tiene sus manos enlazadas en la cintura de ella y la rubia princesa a colocado las suyas en el pecho del terrícola sintiendo los latidos de su corazón; como si el mar respondiera a sus sentimientos, una agradable calma y una brisa los envuelve…y entonces se dan cuenta de algo, de que están unidos por un lazo invisible, uno que ninguno de los dos quiere ni puede romper…ya no…ni el mar, ni sus planetas diferentes, ni el universo entero podrían, porque ese lazo unían sus corazones, ahora y para siempre.

**NOTAS FINALES: Estimada Genbu sama, aquí está ya tu chap…no diremos disculpas porque no las hay solo diremos que lo hicimos con todo cariño y esperando que te veas reflejada en esa Isolda y que no pierda la esencia que queremos darle y sobretodo que lo disfrutes. Seguimos con tu historia no la hemos olvidado pero ya no te prometemos fecha, solo que irá saliendo cuando este par tan disparejo se ponga a escribir y le llegue la inspiración, porque ya sabes que nosotras como el aceite y el vinagre, se llevan bien juntos pero no se mezclan…XD…¡DISFRUTALO AMIGA!**

**ATTE: Poirot y Dupin. **


End file.
